


I poliamo-rzyli długo i szczęśliwie (albo, Rysie Rhaenys)

by Leseparatist



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Other, Polski | Polish, Post-Series, Wedding Planning
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leseparatist/pseuds/Leseparatist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gra o Tron: wydanie poliamoryczne. Po zimie nadchodzi wiosna, a czasem nawet lato, a jak wiadomo, latem warto brać śluby. Małżeństwo Myrcelli Lannister (niegdyś Baratheon) ściąga do stolicy niemal wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu (i wróconych do życia) bohaterów. W tym fiku możecie się dowiedzieć, jak wygląda życie po książkach między innymi Cersei, przeciwniczki instytucji małżeństwa, Tywina, zwolennika tejże, Daenerys i Jona - praktykujących tąż i Sansy Stark - obecnie panny na wydaniu. Znowu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlupnorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlupnorth/gifts).



Jest prawdą powszechnie znaną, że dobrze urodzonej, nadobnej i bogatej pannie do szczęścia brakuje tylko władzy, seksu i (opcjonalnie) potomstwa, by później użyć go do sojuszów i obsadzania nim urzędów. Do tego wszystkiego najprostszą drogą było z reguły zamążpójście.

~*~

Życie Myrcelli nigdy nie było lekkie (oczyliście relatywnie – życie takiej, powiedzmy, mleczarki, było pewnie gorsze i zawierało w sobie _krowie wymiona_ ) i to nawet pomijając tę drobną kwestię ucha i blizny. Obwiniała o to przede wszystkim matkę. Ojciec (rodzony, nie Robert) przynajmniej z wiekiem nauczył się wstydu: był co prawda pozbawiony ręki i skłonny do niesmacznych żartów na temat klaskania i szczypania się po sutkach podczas masturbacji, ale miał dość wyczucia decorum, by na stare lata przynajmniej na część każdego roku przenieść się na Mur i przybrać czerń. Jeśli w plotkach o jego wypuszczaniu się z Jonem Snowem na samotne wyprawy na północ było źdźbło prawdy, to przynajmniej nie dzielił się tym z całym światem.

Tego samego nie dało się powiedzieć o Cersei. Gdy Ellaria Sand wykradła ją z Cytadeli, wszyscy (czyli zarówno Cersei jak i Ellaria) spodziewali się, że robi to, by dokonać krwawej zemsty na kobiecie pośrednio odpowiedzialnej za rzekomą śmierć jej kochanka, Czerwonej Żmii. Zamiast tego Ellaria pozwoliła się uwieść drwiącym uśmiechom i długim nogom Cersei i nieledwie rok po zakończeniu wojny ujawniła, że ukrywa u siebie zaginioną królową, która najwyraźniej rzuciła kazirodztwo na rzecz walki o prawa (innych niż kazirodcy) mniejszości seksualnych, w której to walce pomagali jej Ellaria i Loras Tyrell, pierwszy raz skłonny robić coś z kobietami. Myrcella regularnie otrzymywała od niej listy, namawiające ją, by wyrzekła się małżeństwa, będącego jedynie nieco bardziej zrytualizowaną formą niewolnictwa. Odpisywała matce, że nic takiego jej nie grozi, gdyż ci kandydaci na męża, którzy byli skłonni przymknąć oko na kwestię kazirodztwa zostali odstraszeni obecną działalnością potencjalnej teściowej. Cersei uważała to za podziękowanie i ze zdwojonym zapałem usiłowała namówić Ser Brienne z Tarthu do przyznania, że pragnie uprawiać miłość z kobietami.

Gdy ród Martellów mało subtelnie zerwał zaręczyny ( _przez kruka_!), Myrcella zdecydowała się znieść hańbę staropanieństwa w samotności i spokoju, dożywając swych dni jako jedna ze (zgorzkniałych, złośliwych i ponurych) dam dworu Daenerys Targaryen. Co prawda małżeństwo samej królowej z Jonem Snowem, który podobno puszczał się też z ojcem Myrcelli, nie ułatwiało sytuacji, ale królowa Daenerys przynajmniej okazała miłosierdzie i dobrą wolę, darując życie swoim niegdysiejszym wrogom, Lannisterom, a w jakiś czas później nawet niedobitkom Baratheonów, gdy Stannis złożył jej hołd i wyrzekł się R’hllora oraz tytułów, by razem ze swoim dawnym doradcą, Davosem uprawiać rzodkiew i hodować kurczaki na małej farmie w okolicach Riverrun. 

Mankamentem jej sytuacji życiowej było tylko rozdzielenie od tej części rodziny, za którą nie musiała się wstydzić na każdym kroku, czyli wujka Kevana, który razem z coraz bardziej anorektycznym i rozmodlonym wujkiem Lancelem pozostawał z dala od stolicy, oraz od dziadka Tywina, który mimo coraz bardziej podeszłego wieku zachowywał pełnię władz umysłowych; niestety, ani on, ani jego małżonka, Lady Shae (nieprzyzwoicie młoda, ale nie można oczekiwać perfekcji nawet od własnego dziadka), nie byli mile widziani w stolicy. Królowa Daenerys nie miała wiele współczucia dla osoby, która zleciła morderstwo dzieci jej brata; sama królewska amnestia była wystarczająco łaskawym posunięciem.

Staropanieństwo z czasem przestało Myrcelli doskwierać; jako osiemnastolatka pogodziła się z tym społecznym upośledzeniem i opanowała do mistrzostwa techniki masturbacji. Niestety, gdy kobieta układa plany, Siedmiu się śmieje: w wieku lat dziewiętnastu Myrcella Lannister zakochała się na umór i z wzajemnością w pozbawionym włości i majątku, ale szczęśliwie obdarzonym nazwiskiem, nieskazitelną aparycją, ponadprzeciętną inteligencją i przyzwoitymi koneksjami Edriku Daynie. 

Pierwsze kilka miesięcy było całkiem w porządku – matka pisała do niej spanikowane kruki, ojciec zaproponował, że zabierze Edrika na dwa tygodnie za Mur, by zrobić z niego mężczyznę (a Myrcella postanowiła nie podchodzić do tego zbyt terytorialnie), dziadek Tywin nasłał na Edrika skrytobójców i zatruł kilka studni („Bez złych intencji, tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby sprawdzić, czy do czegokolwiek się ten chłystek nadaje!”), a ona sama wreszcie mogła wykorzystać w praktyce wiedzę na temat anatomii nabytą w dorneńskich bibliotekach. 

Niestety, później ktoś (nie była pewna, kto, ale miała pewne podejrzenia) wziął Edrika na stronę i wmówił mu, że musi uczynić z niej uczciwą kobietę i stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu.

Myrcella odrzuciła zaręczyny, matka napisała, jaka jest z niej dumna, ojciec zaoferował rozpłatać Dayne’a na kawałki, jeśli czymś ją uraził, dziadek jeszcze raz nasłał skrytobójców, ale tym razem droższych, a Edrik odmówił dalszego zaspokajania jej libido. W tej sytuacji nie miała wyjścia i musiała się zgodzić na ślub.

To okazało się być błędem.

*~*

Gdy Tyrion był młody, zupełnie inaczej wyobrażał sobie czwartą dekadę swojego życia. Na przykład nie planował dostać zaawansowanego reumatyzmu, dwukrotnie leczyć się na trypra, w dalszym ciągu szukać żony ani podróżować wzdłuż i wszerz Westeros jako przedstawiciel handlowy. 

Nawet Margaery Tyrell, mimo że jej ród popadł w ruinę, a ona sama była gorzej niż słabą partią biorąc pod uwagę trzech mężów, z których tylko jeden przeżył (ale za to zażądał anulowania nieskonsumowanego małżeństwa by „zaznać życia”, co w praktyce sprowadzało się do puszczania na prawo i lewo), odrzuciła jego oświadczyny, by pośpiesznie zawrzeć związek z Lordem Petyrem Baelishem, któremu następnie urodziła trójkę prześlicznych małych potworków, podobno od niemowlęctwa knujących spiski przeciwko niańkom.

Tyrion przełknął to upokorzenie, ale wkrótce później jego nieśmiertelny ojciec, dla którego najwyraźniej nawet bełt w brzuch stanowił „ledwie draśnięcie, nie chowam urazy”, zaprosił go na swój ślub z Lady Shae, z którą najwyraźniej prowadził się co najmniej od Trydentu.

Tyrion przełknął wówczas truciznę, ale dostał jedynie długotrwałej biegunki, która uniemożliwiła mu dotarcie na uroczystości weselne. Osiem miesięcy później zaproszono go na chrzciny malutkich złotowłosych, złotoskórych bliźniąt, Dyanny i Kevana. Ze zgorzkniałą miną życzył ojcu, by dzieci nie poszły w ślady starszego rodzeństwa, na co Lord Tywin podziękował mu zupełnie szczerze.

Z Lady Shae nie rozmawiał. Istniały pewne granice.

Po następnych chrzcinach, trzy lata później, przez kilka lat rodzina oszczędziła mu większych zjazdów i upokorzeń (czasami zapominał nawet na chwilę, że jego była utrzymanka jest jego macochą), ale dyskomfort na poziomie znośności nie mógł trwać wiecznie. Siostrzenico-bratanica Myrcella wyprawiała wesele i z tej okazji Daenerys (Pierwsza Tego Imienia) w ramach amnestii zaprosiła wszystkich Lannisterów do stolicy na uroczystości ślubne.

Rozważał połamanie nóg, ale Myrcella nigdy by mu tego nie wybaczyła, więc nie było wyjścia. Należało wyruszyć do stolicy, by na nowo spotkać wszystkich swoich byłych wrogów, przyjaciół, kochanki, i tak dalej.

Przynajmniej jego była żona, Lady Sansa, pozostawała starą panną-rozwódką. Uczepił się tej myśli jak tonący i razem ze swoimi dwoma służącymi wyruszył do Królewskiej Przystani.

*~*

Pośród nielicznej grupy szczerze i wszechstronnie zadowolonych z małżeństwa Myrcelli, Tywin Lannister był bez wątpienia osobą najdokładniej poinformowaną o wadach i zaletach potencjalnego mariażu. 

Tywin był miłośnikiem stanu małżeńskiego, być może dlatego, że jego własne małżonki były tak znakomicie dobrane. Lady Joanna Lannister była wcielonym aniołem, idealną matką i towarzyszką, która nigdy go nie pohańbiła, i której jedyną wadą było to, że umarła. Jego druga małżonka, Lady Shae Lannister, była z kolei (prawdopodobnie) cudzoziemką o nieprzeciętnej urodzie i inteligencji. Zaczynała co prawda jako informatorka donosząca mu o poczynaniach jego buńczucznego karłowatego syna, Tyriona, ale wkrótce udowodniła Tywinowi, że nie powinien mieć jej za złe niskiego pochodzenia. Długie raporty zmieniły się w długie konwersacje, długie konwersacje w długie kolacje, a te w śniadania. Nowa ukochana dała Tywinowi listę wszystkich swoich poprzednich kochanków i kilka zatrutych studni później szpiegująca kurtyzana Shae stała się szlachetną Lady Shae, która przed ślubem ze swoim ukochanym mężem nigdy nie została nawet sam na sam z żadnym (żywym) mężczyzną.

Wyjątkiem był, niestety, Tyrion, ale Tywin Lannister miał wiele doświadczenia w ignorowaniu faktu istnienia Tyriona. 

Lady Shae urodziła Tywinowi kolejną trójkę dzieci, z których jak do tej pory żadne nie wykazało się ani psychicznymi, ani fizycznymi deformacjami. Oczywiście pewne rzeczy okazują się zepsute od środka dopiero po latach (jak w przypadku dwójki jego starszych dzieci), ale Tywin Lannister czuł niespodziewany optymizm.

Choć małżeństwo Myrcelli nie zapowiadało się tak perfekcyjnie jak jego własne, Lord Tywin miał podstawy do optymizmu także i w jego kwestii. Edric Dayne sprawił na nim niespodziewanie dobre wrażenie; poradził sobie ze skrytobójcami w całkiem porządnym stylu, był spokrewniony z Ser Arthurem Daynem, ale najwyraźniej nie ciągnęło go do Straży Królewskiej, nie puszczał się, nie wolał mężczyzn, obdarzał Myrcellę należnym jej uwielbieniem, nie pił i nie miał długów. Co prawda Myrcella była najdoskonalszą spośród potomków Tywina, a przynajmniej spośród tych pełnoletnich, ale Edric Dayne był niemal wart jej zainteresowania. Co więcej, Tywin wiedział, że wszelkie posiadane przez młodego mężczyznę wady były na dobrej drodze do zostania wyplenionymi przez jego wnuczkę.

Myśl o prawnukach też nie była mu specjalnie niemiła. Prawnuki, podobnie jak dzieci i wnuki, były całkiem przydatne, a w młodym wieku często cechowała je ujmująca uroczość. Nic tak nie zbijało wroga z tropu jak miniatury uroczych maleństw. Nikt się nie spodziewa sztyletu w nerkę od błogo uśmiechniętego pradziadka.

Ta myśl ucieszyła go prawie tak bardzo, jak czekająca na niego w małżeńskim łożu Lady Shae.  
\- Postanowiłem zostać pradziadkiem – poinformował swoją panią żonę. Pani żona uniosła idealnie wyskubane brwi i lubieżnie rozchyliła uda. Tywin doceniał jej komunikatywność.  
\- Dzisiaj?   
\- Prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie, chociaż pewnie lepiej nie wnikać.  
\- Chodź tu mnie lepiej upoluj, mój ty wyleniały lwie.  
Co też i uczynił.

*~*

Daenerys przeklinała gorzko swoje zbyt dobre i łagodne serce, które, z całą pewnością, miało pewnego dnia doprowadzić do jej niechybnej zguby. Darowała życia i (niektóre) włości Lannisterom. Darowała życie (bez włości) Stannisowi Baratheonowi. Darowała część włości i kilka żyć Greyjoyom. Wprowadziła ulgi podatkowe dla rodzin wielodzietnych, uchwaliła ustawę antydyskryminacyjną i uważnie słuchała głosów wszystkich grup społecznych, bo rządy w Meereen nauczyły ją, że nawet śmieciarze są niezbędni (żeby wręcz nie powiedzieć, że oni zwłaszcza). 

Wszystko to jednak nie przygotowało jej na ciężary związane z przygotowaniami do wesela. Wesela podobne były do kampanii wojskowych, tyle że nikt się zwykle nie przejmował, jeśli bitwa nie wyglądała estetycznie i jeśli ktoś w niej zginął. Zgodnie z tradycją, panna młoda nie mogła zbyt aktywnie uczestniczyć w przygotowaniach do swojego własnego wesela – obowiązki te spadały na jej matkę, ale Cersei póki co oficjalnie bojkotowała całą imprezę, co dawało jej perfekcyjną wymówkę. Daenerys gorączkowo szukała zastępstwa, ale Lady Catelyn Tully-Stark prowadziła właśnie zawikłane śledztwo w Dorne, Lady Margaery była pechowa, Lady Olenna nie dawała się w nic wrobić, a własne damy dworu Daenerys nie zasługiwały na taki zaszczyt i zaufanie. W związku z tym Daenerys zmuszona była odłożyć sprawy stanu, by zająć się doborem kucharzy i bardów na największą imprezę jesieni, a pewnie i nadchodzącej zimy.

W dodatku książę małżonek zakazał jej oddawać niekompetentnych podwykonawców Viserionowi na pożarcie. Do ślubu pozostały już tylko dwa tygodnie i powoli stolica zaczęła się zaludniać możnymi, co przysparzało jej oczywiście obowiązków, a końca planom nie było widać. Najlepsze szwaczki i krawcy przygotowywały stroje dla panny młodej i pana młodego, jak również dla zaangażowanych w ceremonię tancerzy i aktorów. Kucharze i kucharki prześcigali się w propozycjach potraw, poeci przysyłali ody i peany pochwalne, septoni i septy proponowali kazania, a magicy obiecywali cuda. Dostała nawet dwie propozycje występów (w promocyjnej cenie) od treserów psów, obiecujących wzruszające do łez przedstawienie dziejów Baelora Błogosławionego w wykonaniu terierów i seterów. Zaczęły też do niej przybywać poselstwa oferujące dary dla nowożeńców, składane na jej ręce jako prawnej opiekunki Myrcelli.

Wszystkie te obowiązki bledły jednak w porównaniu z dwoma najbardziej mrożącymi krew w żyłach zagrożeniami i najcięższymi obowiązkami, które spadły na królową.

Pierwszym z nich było ułożenie ostatecznej listy gości i dopasowanie jej do miejsc siedzących.

Drugim – napisanie oficjalnych życzeń dla młodych małżonków.

Jon, w typowo beztroski sposób, zaproponował najpierw, by pozwolić ludziom zająć miejsca wedle własnego uznania, co Dany skwitowała atakiem histerycznego śmiechu. Następnie, niemal równie genialnie, zapytał, czy nie może zatrudnić do tego zdania Lorda Baelisha, który nie dość, że doskonale orientuje się przecież we wszystkich możliwych koneksjach, to jeszcze dopraszał się, by móc pomóc i specjalnie zjechał już z żoną (i jej wszędzie im towarzyszącymi kuzynkami) do stolicy.

Dany podziękowała bogom za daną sobie cierpliwość pozwalającą jej nie zamordować ukochanego, po czym zapytała go, czy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Lord Baelish, skuszony taką władzą, nie byłby w stanie fizycznie powstrzymać się od tego, by przemienić wesele w zamach stanu (lub dwa), albo przynajmniej upiększyć je o zamach terrorystyczny i kilka skrytobójstw, do czego wystarczyłaby mu władza nad rozsadzeniem zaproszonych gości. 

Nie, ona sama musiała dopilnować rozkładu siedzeń. Sama też musiała napisać piękne, idealnie wyważone życzenia, które nikogo by nie uraziły, a na wieki były wspominane jako wzór życzliwych, mądrych, a najlepiej także dowcipnych i niebanalnych rad. Należało stawiać sobie poprzeczkę wysoko; nie zamierzała skończyć jak Viserys, który na jej własnym weselu został zapamiętany jako osoba pytająca na zmianę o drogę do Westeros i wychodka. 

Niemniej jednak jakaś pomoc była jej bez wątpienia potrzebna, bo czas uciekał, a wesele nie organizowało się samo. Dlatego też Daenerys była niezwykle szczęśliwa, gdy Lady Sansa Stark zawitała do stolicy i przybyła do pałacu złożyć swojej władczyni należne ukłony.  
\- Siostrzyczko! – przywitała ją Daenerys, na co Lady Sansa wzdrygnęła się tylko nieznacznie. – _Musisz_ mi pomóc!

*~*

Lady Sansa z żarem tysiąca słońc nienawidziła trzech rzeczy: rycerzy (zawszone gnojstwo, za przeproszeniem), wojen (z oczywistych względów) i ślubów. Sama instytucja małżeństwa była jej obrzydliwa, i trudno właściwie było się jej dziwić. Jako narzeczona Joffreya była regularnie ofiarą przemocy, jako żona Tyriona musiała słuchać jego użalania się nad sobą (a był nie dość, że zakompleksiony, to jeszcze marudny), jako narzeczona Roberta Arryna… pewne rzeczy lepiej pozostawić przemilczane. 

Wesela same w sobie nie były zresztą lepsze. To również nie powinno budzić zaskoczenia, biorąc pod uwagę uroczystości, na których dane jej było być, lub które wpłynęły na jej losy: pomijając nawet jej własne, mogła by tu wymienić wesele wuja Edmure’a, wesele Joffreya, z którego jedzenie zostało pewnie użyte na jego własnej stypie, czy wreszcie wesele jej ciotki i Lorda Petyra, po którym do dziś miała lekką traumę. Gdyby mogła, nigdy nie uczestniczyłaby w żadnym weselu, nie zbliżałaby się wręcz na milę do miejsca skażonego ślubnym piętnem. 

Niemniej jednak, _cudze_ wesele było mniejszym złem w porównaniu z własnym, a właśnie to groziło Lady Sansie na północy. Jej niezamężny, bezdzietny status od dawna ściągał do Winterfell korowody bezziemnych rycerzy, małorolnych lordów, a nawet co bogatszych nielegalnych imigrantów, oferujących jej kolejno noce rozkoszy, piękne dzieci i złote góry. Lady Sansie skończyły się zarówno zasoby cierpliwości jak i grzeczne sposoby na odmowę nie brzmiące „wszystkie te rzeczy można mieć i bez ślubu?”, więc wyruszyła na południe, w nadziei, że zmiana otoczenia pozwoli jej nabrać dystansu, być może nawet da jej hart ducha, by albo raz na zawsze ogłosić się starą panną, albo odważyć się na skrajny krok zamążpójścia.

Teoria szokowa wydawała się być najlepsza, stąd też, wbrew sobie, poproszona przez Jej Wysokość Daenerys o wsparcie w przygotowaniach, Lady Sansa Stark zawzięła się i obiecała udzielić wszelkiej pomocy. Starkowie nie lękali się wszak choćby najstraszniejszych wyzwań.

Oczywiście Brandon Budowniczy nigdy nie usiłował posadzić jakoś na dwudziestu miejscach pięćdziesięciu Tyrellów, Freyów i Martellów.   
\- Całe szczęście, że Żelazne Wyspy nie przysyłają żadnych przedstawicieli – powiedziała pod nosem Sansa. Greyjoyowie uważali wesela za świetną okazję dla paru przyjacielskich gier w obcinanie palców, a cała reszta ważnych pośród Żelaznych Ludzi rodów uważała _Greyjoyów_ za zniewieściałych Westerosczyków. Niemniej jednak problem rozwiązywał się sam, gdyż siedem lat po podboju, kapitanowie dalej siedzieli na Wielkiej Wyk i rozprawiali, kto powinien zostać ich władcą i reprezentantem. Lord Petyr Baelish ochrzcił całą sytuację mianem „Bezlordowia, edycja Żelazne Wyspy” i przyjmował od arystokracji, duchowieństwa, co bogatszych mieszczan i rycerzy wysokie zakłady dotyczące przyszłego władcy Wysp, w międzyczasie potajemnie pilnując, poprzez umiejętnie siane plotki i rozdawane łapówki, by żaden kandydat nie zdobył zbyt wielkiej przewagi. W listach przechwalał się Sansie, że planuje utrzymać tę patową sytuację jeszcze wiele lat, za co zresztą szczodrze mu płaciły Wolne Miasta.

Petyr Baelish był, nota bene, jednym z powodów, dla których Sansa Stark tak długo nie mogła zdecydować się, czy chce przyjechać do Królewskiej Przystani na uroczystości weselne. Ich związek (zarówno dawny, jak i obecny) można by opisać elokwentnie jako „to skomplikowane”. Petyr był jej pierwszym kochankiem, nie był za to pierwszym kochankiem jej matki (choć wytłumaczenie mu tego było bardzo nieprzyjemną rozmową, głównie dlatego, że dorośli mężczyźni nie powinni strzelać fochów). Była mu wdzięczna, za wszystko, czego ją nauczył i za opiekę podczas wojny, ale po jej zakończeniu każde z nich udało się w swoją stronę. 

Nie przeszkadzało to Petyrowi regularnie pisywać do niej wybitnie pornograficznych listów, an zaprosić jej na kilkumiesięczny pobyt w odnowionym Harrenhal, podczas którego Sansa musiała przyznać Lordowi Baelishowi, że jest lepszym dekoratorem niż ona. Bogate gobeliny nadały wnętrzom zupełnie nową, niemalże dekadencką atmosferę.

Musiała też przyznać, że jego gust w doborze żony był nie gorszy, niż w doborze mebli. Margaery przywitała ją z równym ciepłem, jak niegdyś w Królewskiej Przystani, a wieczorem nalegała, by „jej najmilsza przyjaciółka” dzieliła z nią łoże, tak jak czyniły to jej kuzynki. 

Zapomniała co prawda wspomnieć, że jej pan mąż czuje się zupełnie zaproszony na nocnokoszulowe przyjęcie w swoich komnatach – a dalsza część wspomnienia przywoływała na policzki Sansy rumieńce gryzące się z rudością jej włosów. 

(Wolała też nie myśleć o gryzieniu.)

Niestety, wspomnienia wspomnieniami, ale Margaery, choć z miłą chęcią pieprzyła Sansę od tyłu w swoim małżeńskim łożu, nie sprawiała wrażenie chętnej do długotrwałego dzielenia się panem mężem. Gdy czas zapowiedzianej wizyty minął, Sansa pożegnała się i wróciła do Winterfell, pocieszając się, że Margaery i tak nie była w jej typie.

O róży mowa, a róża tu. Uścisk pachnących perfumami ramion wyrwał Sansę z jej zamyślenia. Z bliska Margaery wyglądała prawie jak młoda królowa, ale brakowało jej pewnego dostojeństwa. Sansa niepewnie odwzajemniła uścisk, wyczuwając niedwuznaczne zgrubienie w pasie Lady Baelish.  
\- Znowu? – spytała na pół uszczypliwie, a na pół przekornie.   
\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć, Lord Baelish nie daje mi odpocząć.  
Sansa poczuła ukłucie zazdrości, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać, raz jeszcze ściskając Margaery. Gdyby Petyr przed laty mniej interesował się znalezieniem jej męża, a bardziej zostaniem jej mężem, to ona miałaby dziś małą gromadkę dzieci – o ile oczywiście nie zmarłaby w połogu bądź nie okazała bezpłodna.

Ta myśl nieco poprawiła jej humor.   
\- Czy Lord Petyr przyjechał do miasta z tobą? – spytała, poniewczasie uświadamiając sobie, że będzie miała spore szczęście, jeśli Margaery nie dozna na miejscu spowodowanego hormonami ataku zawiści. Na szczęście Lady Baelish spojrzała tylko na nią w sposób na poły pożądliwy, a na poły zaborczy.  
\- Petyr poszedł sprawdzić, jak się mają jego niezatapialne interesy. Myślę też, że znajdzie dla mnie jakiś prezent z okazji szczęśliwego zajścia.  
Jeśli Sansa dobrze pamiętała, prezenty oznaczały z reguły piękne towarzyszki łoża dla szczęśliwych małżonków i egzotyczne przysmaki dla Lady Margaery. Przy pierwszej ciąży, przed narodzinami Alyor, Petyr dzielił z Margaery dothracką kuchnię i kurtyzanę przechwalającą się pochodzeniem od wielkiego Khala sprzed stulecia; przed narodzinami Millenii sprowadził dla małżonki Meereeńskie owoce i kapłankę bogini płodności z Wysp Owczych; przed narodzinami Yngi Margaery raczyła się owocami morza z Braavos i towarzystwem sławnych w sztuce miłości kuzynek z Dorne. 

\- Margaery, skoro już cię widzę, niestety, obawiam się, że jestem zmuszona poprosić cię o przysługę – oznajmiła po chwili namysłu Sansa, częstując Margaery cytrynowymi ciasteczkami.  
\- O niczym innym nie marzę, Sanso – odpowiedziała Margaery z wyraźnie wypisanym na twarzy zwątpieniem.  
\- Musisz mi pomóc w rozsadzaniu gości.

Margaery uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.  
\- Uwielbiam wesela!

*~*

Lord Petyr Baelish, właściciel największej w Westeros sieci ośrodków wszelakich uciech (po wojnie oprócz oaz rozpusty seksualnej wykupił też kawiarnie, kasyna i sklepy z luksusowym obuwiem) był człowiekiem, który sam troszczył się o swoje szczęście, zarówno w sferze zawodowej, jak i domowej. Kierował się w życiu prostymi zasadami: władzy i pieniędzy nigdy nie można mieć za wiele, seks tylko z zabezpieczeniem (chyba, że w celach reprodukcyjnych), prania kolorowego nie wolno mieszać z białym, zęby należy myć po każdym posiłku, oraz codziennie spać trzeba co najmniej siedem godzin dla zachowania zdrowia ciała i ducha.

Przy tak rygorystycznym stylu życia zamierzał dożyć dziewięćdziesiątki i doczekać dnia, w którym jego potomkowie zasiądą na Żelaznym Tronie i oznajmią, że wszystko zawdzięczają dziadkowi (lub pradziadkowi). Cel ten przyświecał mu w ciemności, ogrzewał go zimą i napełniał każdą cząstkę jego jestestwa przekonaniem o słuszności jego działań i tylko jeden jedyny raz zdarzyło mu się zawahać w dążeniu do jego osiągnięcia.

A wszystkiemu winna była, oczywiście, Sansa Stark.

Sansa Stark była na swój sposób okazem doskonałości. Jej inteligencja śniła mu się po nocach, a jej piękno nawiedzało go za dnia. Ich pożycie przedmałżeńskie niemal przywróciło mu wiarę w Siedmiu, jej wyczucie sytuacji było bezbłędne, a jej uśmiech powodował, że nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym. I tu właśnie pogrzebany był pies.

Szczęście zapewniane mu przez doskonałość Sansy zabijało jego ambicję i powodowało otępienie umysłu. Po trzymiesiącu post-miodowym, spędzonym z nią i z Margaery, był tak odurzony seksem, że stał się zdolny przewidzieć jedynie kilka ruchów przeciwników politycznych naprzód i o mały włos nie przeoczył momentu, w którym konieczne było poparcie Gerrolda Beznosego, by zablokować kandydaturę Mectariona Szpetnego na władcę Żelaznych Ludzi. Ta o mały włos uniknięta katastrofa upewniła go w przekonaniu, że postąpił słusznie żeniąc się z Margaery Tyrell, którą darzył uczuciem stałym i namiętnym, ale nie skłaniającym do zaprzepaszczenia dziedzictwa potomków. Margaery podzielała jego przekonanie, że świetnie nadaje się na babkę królów i wspierała go na każdym kroku, także podpowiadając mu potencjalne nowe rynki do podbijania. Sam nigdy nie domyśliłby się, jak duże znaczenie damy dworu przykładają do obuwia.

Niemniej jednak wszystkie jego plany rozbijały się o jeden – drobny – problem. By jego dzieci (lub _w ostateczności_ wnuki) zawierały mariaże z potomstwem miłościwie panujących, miłościwie panujący musieli się w końcu rozmnożyć. A czy to z braku starania, czy to z braku możliwości, Targaryenowie nie mieli jak na razie dzieci. Petyr uważał to za osobistą obrazę. Nie po to od młodości spiskował i knuł, by plany popsuły mu czyjeś niepracujące należycie genitalia. 

A znalezione przezeń rozwiązanie wcale nie ułatwiało mu życia, gdyż oznaczało konieczność poważnego wyrzeczenia. 

Chodziło, oczywiście, o Sansę.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Po co mi silne kości, tato? – zapytała Dyanna.  
> \- Żeby przetrwać zamachy skrytobójców uzbrojonych w kamienie i uniknąć zrzeszotowienia na starość.

Tej nocy, podobnie jak zeszłej, śniło jej się, że znowu była Królewskiej Przystani. Po przebudzeniu zorientowała się, że naprawdę jest w Królewskiej Przystani i w ramach protestu zanurkowała z powrotem pod kołdrę, dodatkowo otulając się narzutką z rysia. 

_Nienawidziła_ Królewskiej Przystani. Wcale jej nie przeszkadzało, że królewski edykt wysłał ją wraz z mężem na wygnanie do Casterly Rock – Casterly było bardzo przyjemnym miejscem dla emerytowanej kurtyzany-szpiega. Jako pani Casterly Rock mogła spocząć na laurach i pozwolić panu mężowi zająć się wymyślaniem sobie (i jej) rozrywek. Tywin Lannister był zaś nadzwyczaj pomysłowym mężczyzną, a jego zainteresowania oscylowały pomiędzy rządzeniem _całym_ światem (z przyczyn wyższych realizowanych na nieco zmniejszonej skali rodzinnej), rządzeniem _całą_ Lady Shae (realizowanym w sposób obustronnie satysfakcjonujący w przeważającej części w sypialni, chyba że akurat naszło ich w innym pomieszczeniu), a polowaniem i oprawianiem zwierząt.

Czasami usiłował też pomagać pani małżonce w wychowywaniu dzieci; niestety, w tej jednej dziedzinie życia ekstremistyczne tendencje Lorda Tywina nie były do końca wskazane i Lady Shae zmuszona była sprawować ścisłą kontrolę nad interakcjami ukochanego męża z ich wspólnym potomstwem, by uniknąć demoralizacji i zdziwaczenia, które stało się udziałem jego dzieci z pierwszego małżeństwa.

Dlatego też, gdy tylko Lady Shae nieco bardziej oprzytomniała i zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest już z pewnością pora śniadania i męża nie ma z nią w łożu, narzuciła na siebie na byle jaką podomkę i popędziła do komnaty jadalnej, by ocalić dzieci i ojca przed grożącą obu stronom traumą.

Niestety, było już niemal za późno. Na stole stała owsianka i podczas gdy Kevan i Tynna grzecznie zasuwali swoje porcje, Dyanna wpatrywała się w miseczkę z nieskrywaną urazą, tak jakby miała nadzieję, że lada moment stanie ona w płomieniach.

Lord Tywin miał minę pełną dezaprobaty. 

\- Zjesz tę owsiankę – stwierdził – albo nie jesteś moim…  
\- …zaproszona na przejażdżkę na kucyku! – przerwała Shae.  
Dyanna wlepiła w nią niezadowolone spojrzenie.  
\- Kucyki są dla małych dzieci. Dlaczego miałabym chcieć jeździć na kucyku? Na jakim kucyku?  
Kevan tymczasem rzucił się na swoją owsiankę ze zdwojoną energią, bo on akurat przepadał za kucykami.

\- Kochanie, _rozmawialiśmy_ o tym. _Stopniujemy_ wyrazy niezadowolenia.  
Lord Tywin odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Grzeczne dzieci jedzą owsiankę by urosły im silne kości – oznajmił, z miną głębokiej koncentracji.  
\- Po co mi silne kości, tato? – zapytała Dyanna.  
\- Żeby przetrwać zamachy skrytobójców uzbrojonych w kamienie i uniknąć zrzeszotowienia na starość.  
Dyanna westchnęła ciężko i zagłębiła łyżkę w misce. Shae potrząsnęła głową. Królewska Przystań źle działała także na jej pana męża – a on przynajmniej, w odróżnieniu od niej, miał w okolicy znajomych. Ona z przebywających w mieście osób, nie licząc rodu Lannisterów, znała właściwie jedynie Lady Sansę, a w dodatku dokładna natura ich znajomości była co najmniej problematyczna w obliczu obecnej pozycji Lady Shae. 

Ten stan rzeczy był nie do zniesienia i musiał zostać zmieniony. Na szczęście Lady Shae nigdy nie miała problemów z nawiązywaniem kontaktów z ludźmi.

*~*

Bycie zaginionym Targaryenem nie było takie złe, przynajmniej nie teraz, po zakończeniu wojny, gdy pierwszym skojarzeniem z rodem przestało być „psychopatyczni piromani” a zaczęło być „wojownicza księżniczka ratująca królestwo od pewnej śmierci z łap lodowatych potworów” oraz „jej bratanek książę małżonek”. 

Jon nie był wojowniczą księżniczką, ale dzięki doświadczeniu w dostawaniu gorszej roli we wszystkim, jakoś radził sobie z tym obciążeniem psychicznym. Znacznie pomogły mu w tym również długie rozmowy z Jaime’em Lannisterem, który, jak na nieudanego zabójcę małych dzieci, przy bliższym poznaniu okazał się być zaskakująco sympatyczną osobą. Jaime wyjaśnił Jonowi, że seks ze spokrewnioną sobie kobietą jest w porządku o ile kobieta ta jest wyjątkowo piękna, a podwójnie w porządku, jeśli nie ma ona męża i potrójnie, jeśli jest się jej mężem. Potem wmówił Jonowi, że wzajemna masturbacja nie liczy się jako zdrada, ale na ten epizod należy spuścić zasłonę niepamięci, choćby dlatego, że Daenerys ciągle jeszcze mogła sobie przypomnieć, że jest zazdrosna i nakarmić Lannisterami swoje smoki.

A właściwie ich smoki, choć Jon z trudem przyzwyczajał się do tej myśli. Dawał sobie jeszcze dekadę na oswojenie z tą świadomością; ze smokami oswoił się zaskakująco szybko.

Życie jako Targaryen a nie Snow wiązało się z licznymi przywilejami. W związku z narzuconą przez Daenerys zmianą statutu Nocnej Straży został zwolniony z celibatu i mógł przyjąć na siebie obowiązki męża, ale nie został koronowany królem, a jedynie księciem małżonkiem, by zachować choć trochę honoru – decyzja ta okazała się nadspodziewanie słuszna, bo nie tylko mógł w ten sposób wymigać się od niektórych strasznych rytuałów koronacji, o których z jakichś powodów księgi historyczne milczały, ale też jego główna funkcja, oprócz doradczej, była reprezentacyjna, co nadzwyczaj mu odpowiadało.

Po pierwsze, wszyscy go lubili. Było to nowe doświadczenie; podczas gdy Daenerys była obwiniana za inflację, podatki, plagi, pożary i tym podobne, Jon był ulubieńcem tłumów. Krzykacze miejscy okrzyknęli go Słoneczkiem Westeros i śledzili każdy jego krok; jego podobizny lądowały na zastawach, miniaturach, wyszywankach, a ponoć nawet bieliźnie; na jego cześć nazwano nowy teatr, dwie ulice, napisano pięćdziesiąt pieśni, dwa poematy i jedno przedstawienie teatralne dramatyzujące jego losy za Murem. 

Białe szczenięta były najpopularniejszym prezentem na dzień imienia.

Po drugie, naprawdę wszyscy go lubili.

Niektórzy niemal za bardzo; jedynym mankamentem jego sytuacji była konieczność bronienia się kijem i Duchem przed tłumem zainteresowanym rzuceniem się na niego ze zrzuconą w pośpiechu bielizną i rozwianym włosiem. 

Najgorszy był właściwie Lord Connington. Odkąd zwiedział się jakimś cudem o niedyskrecji z Jaime’em, jego uwielbienie dla syna Rhaegara śmiało przekroczyło ze stosunkowo zdrowych poziomów całowania ziemi, po której Jon stąpał, w regiony kolekcjonowania zużytych przez jego imiennika szczoteczek do zębów.

Gdy więc nawet Lord Connington sprawiał wrażenie mało zachwyconego zachowaniem Jona, sytuacja musiała być poważna.

\- Wasza Wysokość – nalegał Connington – pewne sprawy są zbyt ważne, by pozostawić je przypadkowi. Nalegam na to, by Wasza Wysokość wyraził zgodę na wizytę tego maestra.

Oprócz kwestii reprezentacyjnych do zadań księcia małżonka należało też zapewnienie dynastii kontynuacji i niestety, w tej kwestii Jon Targaryen nie odnosił sukcesów. Opinia publiczna była co prawda niemal zgodna w obwinianiu za ten stan rzeczy królowej, ale prawda mogła leżeć gdzieś pośrodku. Proroctwo proroctwem, maegi zaś nie należały do notorycznie wiarygodnych.

Mimo to Jon wcale nie miał ochoty zostać zbadany pod kątem swojej płodności.

\- Gdy poznamy prawdę, łatwiej będzie poczynić odpowiednie kroki by w porę zaradzić katastrofie – orzekła stojąca w cieniu Brienne, o której obecności zdążył zapomnieć. Jak na prawie dwumetrową kobietę była zaskakująco dobra w czajeniu się.  
\- Jak to zaradzić. – Jon nie tyle zapytał, co wyraził na głos powątpiewanie. – Nie ma czemu zaradzić. Dynastia Targaryenów wyginie. – Czuł zbierający w oddali przypływ dawnego bólu i cierpienia. – I wszystko to będzie moją winą.

Jon Connington prychnął w odpowiedzi. Brienne pozostała w cieniu. Oprócz cierpienia, Jon przeczuwał nadchodzącą migrenę.  
\- Niech wam będzie. 

*~*

Myrcella starała się jak mogła unikać wszystkiego związanego ze swoim ślubem, z drobnym wyjątkiem Edrica, który na całe szczęście zmądrzał i zaczął z powrotem zaspokajać jej seksualne potrzeby. Oboje przebywali właśnie półnadzy (ona w połowie górnej, on dolnej) w jej położonej na szczycie niewielkiej wieżyczki komnacie sypialnej, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Słyszałeś coś? – spytała Myrcella szeptem.  
\- Absolutnie nie – skłamał Edric.

Myrcella trzepnęła go poduszką i podbiegła do drzwi.

\- Kto tam?  
\- Lady Myrcello, Lady Shae i Lady Cersei czekają na Lady Myrcellę w bawialni.  
\- Powiedz im, proszę, że już schodzę.

Edricowi zrzedła mina; Myrcella poprawiła włosy, by zakrywały bliznę po straconym uchu i zabrała się za skomplikowaną operację doprowadzenia się do porządku. Zajęło jej to niemal dwadzieścia minut, co w pewnym stopniu było winą Edrica, który miał o sobie zdecydowanie zbyt wysokie mniemanie w pewnych kwestiach, do których należało poczucie humoru.

Gdy zbiegła na dół, jej policzki były zaróżowione od śmiechu. Jej matka zaiste siedziała przy stole i dopiero teraz Myrcella miała czas zdać sobie sprawę, że najwyraźniej zrezygnowała z bojkotu, zaś żona dziadka stała przy oknie i głaskała gigantycznego kota po głowie.

\- Balerion nikomu nie daje się tak głaskać – oznajmiła służąca z wyrazem podziwu na twarzy. Cersei wbiła w nią natychmiast nienawistne spojrzenie, dające jej wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że obraza, jaką było jej odezwanie się w obecności dam, mogła zostać odkupiona jedynie krwią jej pierworodnego.

Służąca prawie wybiegła z pokoju.

\- Mamusiu. Przepraszam, że musiałaś czekać. Gdybym wiedziała, że mam się ciebie spodziewać…  
\- To nie byłabyś właśnie zajęta swoim narzeczonym? – spytała Cersei lodowato. Myrcella wzdrygnęła się.  
\- Zajmowałaby się nim w jakimś ustronnym miejscu, a służącej kazałaby nam przekazać, że modli się w kaplicy – oceniła Lady Shae. – Lord Tywin i ja pozbywamy się tak nieproszonych gości – dodała w odpowiedzi na zaskoczone spojrzenia pozostałych dam.  
Myrcella poczuła rzadkie ukłucie współczucia dla własnej matki. Jakby fakt bycia najstarszą obecną w komnacie kobietą nie stanowił dla niej wystarczającego obciążenia psychicznego.  
\- Bardzo się cieszę, że przyjechałaś, mamo – powiedziała, niemal zupełnie szczerze. – Czy to znaczy, że postanowiłaś nie bojkotować mojego ślubu?  
Cersei wywróciła oczami. – Ellaria ma miękkie serce i słabość do uroczystości. Obwiniam Oberyna, zaraził ją niezdrową romantycznością.  
Dokładna natura związku Ellarii, Cersei i Oberyna pozostawała zagadką dla świata. Po bliskim spotkaniu ze śmiercią (i uznaniu za zmarłego) książę Martell udał się na trzyletnią pielgrzymkę dookoła Wolnych Miast, z której wrócił zupełnie nieodmieniony, po to by zastać swoją ukochaną Ellarię w jednopłciowym związku z Cersei Lannister, odpowiedzialną za jego nieomalże-zgon. Następnego dnia wprowadził się do ich domostwa i ogłosił, że Ellaria jest dalej jego najdroższą nałożnicą i zabije każdego, kto podda czystość i siłę ich uczucia w wątpliwość.

Cersei Lannister zaś śmiało ogłosiła jednopłciowy separatyzm i konieczność zerwania z dwupłciową hegemoniczną ekonomią seksu, w której mężczyźni mogli korzystać z kobiecych ciał w zamian skąpiąc im wszystkiego.

Jej pamiętniki, zatytułowane _Byłam niewolnicą uzurpatora_ , stanowiące manifest przeciwko dwupłciowemu małżeństwu, sprzedawały się świetnie także za morzami. 

Jak łączyła to z kohabitacją z Oberynem, czy Oberyn sypiał (tylko) z Ellarią i jak się to miało do tego, że Oberyn miał kiedyś zostać ożeniony z Cersei pozostawało zagadką, której rozwiązania Myrcelli wcale nie spieszyło się poznać.

\- Czemu zawdzięczam zaszczyt takiej… nieoficjalnej wizyty?  
\- Swojej głupocie i uporowi we wstępowaniu w związek małżeński? – zaproponowała Cersei, nadgryzając ciastko.  
\- Naszej trosce o twoje szczęście – orzekła zdecydowanym głosem Lady Shae, głaszcząc potwornego kocura pod bródką.  
\- Jeżeli chodzi o porady odnośnie zamków, bram i taranów, to dawno temu dowiedziałam się wszystkiego, co potrzebuję wiedzieć – powiedziała Myrcella ostrożnie. Cersei parsknęła złośliwie.  
\- Tylko ci się tak wydaje – stwierdziła, teatralnie pociągając nosem. – Gdybyś rzeczywiście wiedziała wszystko, to nie marnowałabyś swojego życia z jakimś tam mężczyzną.  
Lady Shae odchrząknęła.  
\- To _oczywiste_ , że Lord Ojciec jest chwalebnym wyjątkiem w swojej doskonałości, ale szczerze mówiąc wolę się nad tym za bardzo nie zastanawiać.  
Lady Shae rozpromieniła się. Kot zaczął mruczeć.  
\- Jeśli chodzi o… kontrolę… płodności…  
Lady Shae przerwała jej.  
\- Myrcello, żadna z nas nie podejrzewa cię o zidiocenie. To oczywiste, że wiesz co trzeba w tych kwestiach. Sprawa jest o wiele poważniejsza.  
Myrcella zamrugała.  
\- Tak?  
\- Musimy przemyśleć kwestię mariaży dla twoich przyszłych dzieci – stwierdziła Cersei z miną kwaśną jak połówka lemonki.

Myrcella wygoniła je z pokoju zanim przeszły do tematu wnuków. Zaczynała żałować, że dała się w to wszystko wrobić.

Trzeba było porwać Edrica i wywieść do jakiejś ustronnej twierdzy, gdzie zamknięty w komnacie na szczycie wieży uległby jej urodzie, wdziękowi i seksapilowi, i żyliby długo i szczęśliwie. Gdyby zachowywał się porządnie, to może nawet urodziłaby mu jakieś dziecko, żeby wychowywanie go umiliło mu samotność w chwilach, gdy ją zajmowałyby sprawy poza wieżą.

*~*

Lady Sansa sporządziła listę zad i walet bycia uczestniczką komitetu organizacyjnego wesela Myrcelli Lannister. Na liście zalet umieściła „władzę”, „częste spotkania z Ich Wysokościami” i „więcej władzy” oraz „dostęp do próbek dań weselnych”.

Na liście wad „co chwilę przypomina mi się o moim staropanieństwie” oraz „wszystko inne”.

Początkowo weselem zajmowała się wyłącznie Daenerys i ona, ale gdy zaproszona została Margaery, sprawy przybrały zupełnie inny obrót; wkrótce zaangażowanie w przygotowania zadeklarowały dwie kuzynki Margaery i ulubiona dama dworu Daenerys imieniem Irri, a Lady Shae Lannister wysłała jej karteczkę z propozycją wszelkiej potrzebnej pomocy, co wprawiło Sansę w lekki atak paniki. Wolała unikać Lannisterów (nawet tych przez małżeństwo), a już zwłaszcza takich, którzy kiedykolwiek widzieli ją bardziej rozebraną niż ubraną. Dla Myrcelli robiła wyjątek, bo nie należy obwiniać dzieci za grzechy kazirodczych rodziców.

Spotkania komitetu potrafiły być dla niej udręką: nie dość, że kuzynki macały się niemal publicznie (tudzież publicznie niemal się macały), nie starczyło, że Margaery wspominała o swojej ciąży średnio co kwadrans, a Irri regularnie rozmarzała się na temat swoich dwóch adoratorów. Na domiar złego absolutnie nic nie dało się z nimi wszystkimi ustalić w sensownym tempie. Sansa całe życie była przekonana, że jest osobą relatywnie spokojną, cierpliwą i zrównoważoną; to przekonanie zostało niestety zachwiane, gdy w grę wchodziło wybranie koronek na sukienki dziewczynek z kwiatkami, co przynajmniej część zgromadzonych traktowało jak sprawę rzędu racji stanu.

Potem Jaime Lannister dojechał do stolicy, Daenerys wyraziła zgodę by pomógł w przygotowaniach i sprawy sięgnęły dna tak głębokiego, że Sansa zaczęła rozważać zamach terrorystyczny. Przyszłaby do komnaty obrad uzbrojona w brokat i zagroziła, że zdetonuje go na przygotowane już suknie i stroje jeżeli zebrani natychmiast nie osiągną kompromisu w sprawie idealnej pieśni na wejście Najwyższego Septona.

Oczywiście istniało zagrożenie, że Jaime poświęciłby drugą rękę, byle tylko przeforsować skrajnie kiczowaty, starożytny hymn „Nadchodzi Panna w blasku Jutrzenki”.

Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że regularny seks znacznie poprawiłby jej samopoczucie i ułatwił radzenie sobie ze stresem, ale Margaery nie sprawiała wrażenia specjalnie zainteresowanej i nie znała w stolicy nikogo innego, kto mógłby zaoferować niezobowiązujące relacje fizyczne. Po dziesiątym liściku od Lady Shae zaczęła mieć ponure podejrzenia na temat jej zainteresowania, po czym musiała udać się do toalety z nerwową kupką. 

Potem przypomniała sobie, kto jest _mężem_ Lady Shae i przez resztę dnia posiłkowała się mocną melisą.

W całym tym bałaganie pociechą były późne wieczorne chwile, gdy Margaery udawała się spać (i zapewne nie tylko, ale skupianie się na tym było zwyczajnie niemądre), zabierając ze sobą kuzynki, Irri znikała gdzieś z jednym lub drugim absztyfikantem, Jaime Lannister wreszcie dawał się wyprosić (lub kapitan Brienne z Tarthu wyciągała go z komnat królewskich za kołnierz, by Daenerys mogła odpocząć) i Sansa zbierała się by również udać się do siebie, na co Daenerys prosiła ją, by jeszcze chwilę została.

Sansa nie potrafiła nie lubić Daenerys. Była co prawda bardzo słabo przygotowana do roli królowej, ale na szczęście tak naprawdę i tak pełniła funkcję króla, zostawiając typowe obowiązki królowej – działania charytatywne, inicjatywy poprawiające higienę i edukację, zdobywanie miłości poddanych – Jonowi. Zaskakujące, jak wielką wolność od konwenansu gwarantują trzy wiecznie głodne smoki. Zwłaszcza, odkąd niechcący nakarmiła je swoim drugim bratankiem, cudem odnalezionym Aegonem.

Rhaegal go nie polubiła. Cała sprawa była bardzo krępująca i nikt nie lubił o niej za głośno wspominać.

W ciągu godziny po wyjściu reszty komitetu, Daenerys i Sansa potrafiły podjąć razem więcej decyzji, niż przez trzy czy cztery godziny obrad i to pomimo tego, że Sansa była coraz bardziej rozproszona osobą królowej.

Daenerys, mimo upływającego czasu, wydawała się być coraz bardziej piękna, nie tyle nawet z powodu zgrabnej sylwetki, fioletowych oczu i srebrnych włosów – te ostatnie wyglądały prawie dziwacznie, gdyby ktoś Sansę pytał – ile z powodu przepełniającej ją energii. Daenerys brakowało może nieco poczucia humoru i dworskiego obycia, ale jej entuzjazm i bezpretensjonalność były rozbrajające. 

Sansa, dość luźno, zastanawiała się, czy włosy w prywatnych miejscach Daenerys wyglądają tak samo. Miała ochotę objąć Jej Wysokość w talii i złapać za pośladek.

Naprawdę brakowało jej seksu. Zaczynała mieć nawet szczegółowe fantazje z Królową i Księciem Małżonkiem – który nie był może jej przyrodnim bratem, ale pozostawał kuzynem, co było tylko niewiele mniej kazirodcze. Była to namiętność grzeszna i zakazana. Myśl ta, niestety, wcale nie pomagała. Wręcz przeciwnie. 

Przesunęła „częste spotkania z Ich Wysokościami” do kolumny z wadami obecnej sytuacji, a potem zdecydowała zostawić je w obu kolumnach.

Następnie wezwała pokojówkę i kazała jej wybrać się do pałacowej krawcowej, sprawdzić, czy jej nowe suknie są już gotowe.

Jeżeli już miała być udręczona na spotkaniu z Jonem i Dany, mogła chociaż dobrze wyglądać cierpiąc.

*~*

Victarion Greyjoy przybył do Królewskiej Przystani na półtorej tygodnia przed właściwym weselem. Dopiero w stolicy zorientował się, że fakt nieodesłania potwierdzenia przybycia oznaczał, że nikt nie spodziewał się jego obecności; podpowiedział mu to fakt braku miejsca w pałacu, a sytuację pogorszył brak miejsc w gospodach. Szybko rozważył zamordowanie kogoś i zajęcie jego domostwa, ale znalezienie kogoś posiadającego stosowny metraż i zarazem nieposiadającego rozwrzeszczanych żon i bachorów przekraczało jego siły. 

Zamiast tego postanowił nocować na swoim szkunerze. Nad ranem wrócił do pałacu gotowy domagać się audiencji.

Król był zajęty, a Victarion nie zamierzał spoglądać na oblicze królowej, która w swym absolutnym braku gustu odrzuciła jego awanse. Gdy zapytał odźwiernych, czy w pałacu nie ma nikogo innego, na czyje ręce mógłby złożyć prezent weselny od Greyjoyów, po dłuższym namyśle skierowany został do Jaime’ego Lannistera. Potraktował to jako dobry znak – pamiętał, że Lannisterowie to jeden z najbogatszych rodów, a Jaime, nawet jednoręki, był w końcu byłym komendantem Straży Królewskiej.

O dziwo, zamiast do koszar, skierowano go do komnat w Wieży Południowej, gdzie (z jakiegoś powodu trzymająca się na dystans) pokojówka podała mu jakieś rozmoczone w wodzie paprochy i słone zakąski.

Królobójca przez długi czas kazał mu na siebie czekać zanim wreszcie stanął w drzwiach, uzbrojony w wielkie nożyce.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, że krawieckie nożyce zrobione są dla praworęcznych – oznajmił ponuro. Przez ramię zwisała mu masa różowawego tiulu.

Victarion doznał nagłego przeczucia klęski.  
\- Ser Jaime, przywożę dary ślubne od Narodu Żelaza.  
Jaime rzucił mu bystre spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że na czoło Victariona wstąpił zimny pot. _Zauważy, że nie mam uprawnienia do reprezentowania Żelaznych Ludzi. Ktoś go ostrzegł._  
\- Nie masz tam przypadkiem szpilek, prawda?  
Victarionowi nagle przypomniało się wszystko najgorsze, co słyszał o Południowcach. Zepsucie moralne. Wielożeństwo, w którym to nie tylko mąż może uprawiać seks z pozostałymi żonami, ale też one pomiędzy sobą. _Wielomęstwo_. Jednopłciowe związki. Białe ubrania noszone _cały rok_.

Sięgnął do kieszeni po małą karteczkę, zapisaną drukowanymi literami. Odchrząknął.  
\- Te dary są świadectwem naszej wierności koronie. Ród Greyjoyów pragnie pokoju – oznajmił.  
Jaime przytaknął, rozglądając się za czymś, co prawdopodobnie było innym dodatkiem do sukienki.

Tego samego wieczora Victarion podciągnął kotwicę i wziął kurs z powrotem na Żelazne Wyspy.

*~*

Jaime Lannister czuł, że jego życie zatoczyło pełne koło. Jeszcze nie tak dawno jako gołowąs pierwszy raz przysięgał, że nigdy nie weźmie żony ani nie spłodzi potomka, a teraz jego ukochana córka wstępowała w związek małżeński z powinowatym jednego z najsłynniejszych królewskich gwardzistów. Gdyby nie był tak zajęty dobieraniem odcienia kokard, w oku z pewnością zakręciłaby mu się łza.

Straż nocna nie była złym planem życiowym. Po pierwsze, był otoczony ludźmi (przeważnie, ale nie tylko, mężczyznami) złaknionymi ciepła. W sensie dosłownym i przenośnym. Jaime Lannister odkrył, że przytulenie stanowi dużo lepszą metodę walki ze stresem niż ponura złość, a wzajemne ręczne poprawiają morale w oddziale co najmniej tak dobrze jak przyjacielskie bójki.

Po pięćdziesiątym wziętym na Murze do ręki penisie zapomniał, że miał coś wybaczyć siostrze. Dla odmiany więc cieszył się na zbliżające się spotkanie z nią; usłyszał, że zjechała już do miasta, ale jak na razie nie udało mu się z nią niestety spotkać. 

W międzyczasie jednak miał co robić – nikt z zaangażowanych w organizację wesela jego córki nie miał ani odrobiny zmysłu estetycznego czy choćby wyczucia dekorum. Ślub Myrcelli był wydarzeniem jedynym w swoim rodzaju i Jaime był gotowy poświęcić nie tylko lewą rękę ale wszystkie pozostałe mu kończyny, jeśli tylko zapewniłoby to tej uroczystości należną oprawę. Wolne chwile zaś poświęcał przygotowaniu prezentu dla córeczki – zestawu szykownych ubrań ciążowych, które nawet najbardziej niezdecydowaną kobietę przekonają do zajścia. Był dumny ze swojej subtelności – i zamierzał zostać dziadkiem. 

*~*

Daenerys miała wrażenie, że świat oszalał na punkcie ciąż. Budziło to jej pogardę i obrzydzenie. 

To prawda, że z punktu widzenia dynastycznego jej trwająca bezpłodność stanowiła poważny problem. To prawda, że w przeszłości naprawdę cieszyła się ciążą i myślą o macierzyństwie.

Nie miała wtedy pracy zajmującej ją przez cały dzień, każdego dnia. Nie stała na straży rozciągającego się wszerz i wzdłuż królestwa, zagrożonego z jednej strony przez piratów, a z drugiej przez lodowe demony. Bycie khaleesi nijak nie przygotowało ją na obciążenia związane z byciem królową. Dorzucenie do tego wszystkiego rozwrzeszczanego potomka domagającego się jej piersi, jej mleka, jej uwagi i jej czasu… nie brzmiało specjalnie zachęcająco. Może na emeryturze…

Ale żeby przejść na emeryturę potrzebowała potomka. Następcy tronu. I wszystko zataczało pełne koło. 

Gdyby Jon mógł zajść w ciążę, sprawy byłyby o wiele, wiele prostsze. 

Margaery nie zamykały się usta: plotła o puchnących kostkach i żylakach z entuzjazmem godnym lepszej sprawy. Daenerys wyłączyła się i wbiła spojrzenie w swoją kuzynkę-przez-małżeństwo, sądząc po minie – równie mało zachwyconą Sansę Stark. 

Daenerys musiała przyznać, że było na czym zawiesić oko. Starkówna była wysoka i dość szczupła, ale jej biodra były szerokie, a biust – godny pozazdroszczenia. Daenerys pozazdrościła. Jej uwadze nie umknęło, że ostatnimi czasy Jon unikał patrzenia na Sansę, co ewidentnie świadczyło o poczuciu winy.

W tej chwili na myśl przyszedł jej plan małżeńskiego znęcania genialny w swej prostocie.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Mów mi babciu – zaproponowała Lady Shae znad szklanki wody z lemonką.  
Edric zamrugał.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie.  
Początkowo otrzymawszy zaproszenie od Lady Shae Lannister, Edric przeżył atak paniki na myśl o spotkaniu twarzą w twarz nie tylko Lady Shae, ale też jej złowieszczego męża, dziadka jego ukochanej. Nie zapomniał, że Lord Tywin odpowiedzialny był za dwa zamachy na jego życie, ani że jego ulubioną metodą rozwiązywania konfliktów interpersonalnych było trucie cudzych studni.

Na miejscu zrewidował poglądy – obecność Lorda Tywina być może pohamowałaby nieco jego małżonkę, z jakiegoś powodu żywo zainteresowaną intymnymi szczegółami życia wnuczki męża.

\- Myjesz się regularnie, prawda? – spytała go w pewnym momencie znad biszkopcika. Edric przewrócił na siebie pucharek z sokiem winogronowym.  
\- Teraz będę wręcz musiał – stwierdził ponuro. Lady Shae wybuchnęła perlistym śmiechem.   
Następne pytania były gorsze i dotyczyły jego sprawności fizycznej, potencji, historii rodzinnej w kwestii chorób, wiedzy anatomicznej, gustu i planów na przyszłość. Po godzinie Edric gotowy był przyznać się do tego, że w wieku sześciu lat podwędził koledze drewnianego żołnierzyka, oraz do przelotnej fascynacji własną powinowatą ciotką w wieku lat dwunastu. By wspomnieć tylko o tym, czego rzeczywiście był winny.

Na szczęście jego ukochana była warta wszystkiego, co mogło na niego zrzucić życie i rodzina Myrcelli.

\- Wiedziałam, że nie może być tak źle, gdy Tywin powiedział, że jesteś mało rozgarnięty – stwierdziła Lady Shae, puszczając do niego oko. 

Prawdopodobnie wszystkiego.

*~*

Jon uważał się za niesprawiedliwie oskarżonego.

Nie, żeby oskarżenie było fałszywe – nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że zauważył, że jego była siostra, obecna kuzynka wyrosła na piękną kobietę, ani że przez myśl przeszło mu, że chętnie pocałowałby piegi na jej karku. 

Niesprawiedliwe było natomiast to, że Daenerys zauważyła urodę Sansy co najmniej tak samo, jeśli nie bardziej, sądząc po tym, jak jej wzrok podążał wzdłuż szyi Lady Stark by spocząć na linii dekoltu. Daenerys nie znała wstydu ani umiaru i zupełnie otwarcie przyglądała się zgrabnym dłoniom Sansy i jej zmarszczkom mimicznym, a coś – jego wargowska empatia, znajomość małżonki lub myślenie życzeniowe – podpowiadało mu, że wyobraża sobie całowanie kącika jej ust. _Podła, bezwstydna rozpustnica._

On zawsze wyobrażał ich sobie w trójkę. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek cokolwiek sobie wyobrażał.

Ten niesiony na sumieniu ciężar wcale nie ułatwiał mu napełnienia nasieniem wręczonego mu przez maestra kubeczka. Poczucie winy leżało ciężarem na jego barkach, i to nie takim przyjemnym, bezwładnym ciężarem członków zmęczonych uprawianiem miłości. Raczej ciężarem zasypania w lannisterskiej kopalni. 

Jej włosy były ciemno-rude, ogniste. Daenerys niby to niewinnie zapytała go, czy były takie w dzieciństwie, po czym dodała pytanie, czy takie same były na jej cipce. Jon oznajmił, że w jego rodzinie nie było zwyczaju podglądania, a potem zamknął się w sobie.

Miał wrażenie, że jeśli lada chwila nie wyjdzie z łazienki, maester wyśle Brienne by sprawdziła czy wszystko w porządku, a tego upokorzenia mógłby nie przeżyć.

Myślenie o królestwie specjalnie nie pomagało, zaczął więc myśleć o królowej, której wizja wbrew jego planom szybko przerodziła się w obraz dwóch kobiet; na oczach duszy jego Sansa całowała wnętrze ud Dany, aż jej języczek znikł w środku cipki jego żony, wydającej z siebie zachwycone dźwięki.

Czego się nie robi dla racji stanu.

Zawiązał bryczesy i wyszedł z łazienki. Brienne wyglądała, jakby miała mu ochotę pogratulować.

*~*

Wesele zbliżało się wielkimi krokami i Margaery cieszyła się każdą chwilą.

Życie ciężko doświadczyło Margaery, zmuszając ją do przekalibrowania jej politycznych ambicji na potomstwo. Z metaforycznych róż, którym opadały płatki, zrobiła wodę różaną – i sprzedawała ją (już dosłownie) w sieci sklepów obecnego męża.

Ale doświadczenie było już za nią – i właściwie nie miała powodów, by narzekać. Cieszyła się życiowym szczęście. Posiadała pieniądze, oddanego i, co ważniejsze, pragmatycznego męża, kochającą się (ale nie za bardzo) rodzinę i obiecującą przyszłość – zarówno dla siebie, jak i dla potomstwa.

Wydanie za mąż dobrej przyjaciółki było prawie ukoronowaniem tego szczęścia [ukoronowaniem miała być czekająca jej dzieci (lub, ewentualnie, wnuki) koronacja]. To małżeństwo było mistrzowskim posunięciem – potencjalnie rozwiązywało zarówno problemy dynastyczne jak i personalne, dawało Margaery powód, by dłużej zostać w stolicy, a w dodatku miało szczere szanse powodzenia. Margaery z doświadczenia wiedziała, że związki z kuzynostwem z reguły okazują się być idealnie wprost harmonijne a zarazem ekscytujące. Miała wręcz nadzieję, że któryś z jej braci będzie tak miły i zapewni jej własnym dzieciom jakieś kuzynostwo do przyszłej zabawy.

Jej drogi pan mąż mógł śmiało przypisywać sobie autorstwo śmiałego planu ściślej łączącego rody Targaryenów i Starków, ale to ona była zarówno szarą eminencją i mózgiem całego spisku, jak i jego główną realizatorką. Jej mało subtelne uwagi na temat macierzyństwa rzucane w zasięgu ucha połowy dworu miały nakłonić właściwe osoby do poszukiwania małżonków. Jej pomoc w planowaniu wesela wycelowana była w skłonienie odpowiednich osób do wejścia w sojusze irytacji. Wszystko dopracowane było do perfekcji, zaś niezawodnym skutkiem miał być jeszcze jeden ślub.

Babcia byłaby z niej taka dumna, gdyby tylko można było ją w całość wtajemniczyć. Niestety, Olenna jak na razie nie raczyła zjechać do stolicy, zbyt zajęta swoim ledwie pełnoletnim Martellem, którego, ku rozpaczy Margaery, zazdrościli jej zarówno Loras jak i Willas.

Margaery lubiła zaręczyny, wesela i uroczystości nadania imienia, zwłaszcza w rodzinie i to, że żaden z braci nie kwapił się do rozrodu stanowił cierń w jej boku, ale trudno było się czegoś innego spodziewać po chłopcach wychowanych w ubraniach stylizowanych na poszycie. Przez jakiś czas miała jeszcze nadzieję na Willasa, ale potem znalazła jego korespondencję jakoby poświęconą ogrodnictwu i przeczytała ją z wypiekami na twarzy, a potem podzieliła się znaleziskiem z kuzynkami. Tym bardziej więc gotowa była tymczasowo adoptować sobie Sansę na siostrę i cieszyć się jej nadchodzącą radością.

Z rozmarzenia wyrwało ją jedno z wciąż jeszcze niezadowalająco niedorosłych dzieci, domagające się uwagi. Margaery oceniła, że Millenia wygląda wystarczająco uroczo i zabrała ją ze sobą na spotkanie w sprawie pieśni weselnych – już przedostatnie przed samymi zaślubinami. 

Jej radość była niepohamowana; całą drogę nuciła pod nosem o blasku jutrzenki i nadchodzącej pannie.

*~*

Sansie było gorzej. A nawet fatalniej – słowo ‘gorzej’ nie oddawało bezdennej czeluści wstydu, w której zanurzyła się podczas minionego tygodnia. Obok listy zalet i wad stania na czele przygotowań ślubnych zaczęła prowadzić inne rachuby.

Ilość snów, w których przelatywała Jona: sześć.  
Ilość snów, w których była przelatywana przez Daenerys: pięć.

Ilość snów, w których ciężko było ocenić, kto kogo przelatuje, ale zarówno Jon jak i Daenerys grali role bynajmniej nie epizodyczne: w zaokrągleniu do dziesięciu, nieskończoność.

Zdesperowana, próbowała podrywać jednego syna lorda z okolic Riverrun, dwóch podróżujących kupców i kilka panien dworskich, ale albo ciążyła na niej klątwa, albo naprawdę wyszła z wprawy, bo osoby, którym składała oferty niezobowiązujących schadzek albo traktowały ją jakby pogięło ją niczym jedno z prastarych drzew Zielonych Ludzi, albo wyrażały entuzjastyczną zgodę i nigdy nie docierały na umówione miejsce. Gdyby była przesądna, podejrzewałaby bogów, gdyby była podejrzliwa, podejrzewałaby spisek – ale że nie była, uznała jedynie, że musiała najwyraźniej posunąć się w latach na tyle, że nikt już jej nie chciał. Nie była pewna, czy płakać, czy cieszyć się, że jej lęki okazały się płonne – dni zagrożenia małżeństwem najwyraźniej były już za nią. Trzeba było wyjść za jakiegoś Freya kiedy miała na to okazję (czyli kiedy byli jeszcze jacyś Freyowie). 

Ostatni raz jej hormony szalały w ten sposób… wiele lat temu. Ale wtedy była młodsza i głupsza, i intensywnie uwodzona, a teraz cała historia roiła się w jej głowie z ukradkiem rzucanych spojrzeń i przypadkowych półsłówek. 

Należało sprawę postawić jasno: przeżywała drugą nastoletniość i renesans niezdrowej fascynacji koronowanymi głowami, podsycaną relatywną niedostępnością obiektów jej pożądania i złośliwie enablowaną przez jej rzekomą przyjaciółkę Margaery. 

W tych warunkach przygotowania do ślubu były koszmarem. Była o włos od powierzenia całego kramu Jaime’emu Lannisterowi, który tak entuzjastycznie pchał się do dzieła. Powstrzymywał ją już tylko masochizm: nie chciała zrezygnować z pretekstu do spotkań z Daenerys. 

Daenerys wyglądała zaś kwitnąco – być może cała energia seksualnego napięcia Sansy napędzała jej urodę. To tłumaczyłoby, czemu ją tak chętnie przytulała i przyjacielsko całowała pod byle pretekstem, czemu wymykały jej się dwuznaczne komentarze i niedyskretne wzmianki o sprawach wysoce prywatnych. Wyjaśnienie rozsądne – że Sansa jest jedną z nielicznych przebywających na dworze kobiet w wieku zbliżonym do Daenerys i bezdzietnych – było zbyt banalne.

Jon zachowywał się niewiele lepiej – ignorował co prawda Sansę, ale jego nieśmiałość i częsta konsternacja budziły w niej rozczulenie. Im bardziej unikał jej wzroku i krzywił się w grymasie koncentracji, tym bardziej miała ochotę rozpiąć mu koszulę.

Dany tymczasem poprosiła ją o obecność podczas ostatnich przymiarek królewskiej krawcowej.  
\- Moim damom dworu, poza Myrcellą, w ogóle nie mogę ufać – powiedziała Sansie, oglądając rozwieszone na stojakach suknie. – Powinnaś je słyszeć. To jest piękne. Tamto jest przepiękne, a w tamtym to w ogóle przypominam boginię. Brak zmysłu krytycznego. Zafarbowałabym się na zielono, ubrałabym suknię w pepitkę do kamizelki w paseczki i dalej by piały.   
\- Może sugerują tylko, że nawet w pepitce Wasza Wysokość olśniewa urodą – odpowiedziała Sansa mechanicznie.   
Daenerys sięgnęła po suknię w kolorze ciemnoczerwonym, po czym westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Irri jak zwykle gdzieś przepadła – rzekła z niesmakiem. – Czy mogłabyś pomóc mi tu rozwiązać?...

Sansa wzniosła oczy do nieba, ale ratunek w postaci walącego się sklepienia nie nadchodził. Odliczanie do zdrady stanu zostało rozpoczęte: jej palce rozprawiły się z pierwszą haftką, muskając gładką skórę pleców Daenerys.

Królowa westchnęła lekko i napięła plecy. 

\- Lannisterowie jeszcze wpędzą mnie do grobu. Jak nie bunt to zamążpójście.   
\- Trzeba było się tak nie spieszyć z odczarowywaniem mojej matki – zasugerowała Sansa, rozsupłując następną haftkę. – Jestem niemal pewna, że po Freyach zabrałaby się za uwalnianie królestwa od Lannisterów.   
\- Może zabrzmi to średnio łaskawie, ale chyba muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Jeśli pamiętasz co Jaime Lannister proponował dziś w kwestii krynolin…  
Wzdrygnęły się zgodnie.  
Daenerys zsunęła z siebie suknię, zostając w półprzezroczystej halce i Sansa dosłownie zaniemówiła, ze wzrokiem wbitym w delikatną krągłość bioder Daenerys. 

\- Którą powinnam jeszcze przymierzyć? – spytała Dany, najwyraźniej nie zauważywszy reakcji swojego gościa. Sansa z trudem wspięła się na szczyty elokwencji.  
\- Fioletową?   
\- Czemu nie…

Przymierzanie fioletowej sukni stanowiło wyrafinowaną torturę. Silna wola Sansy chwiała się w posadach, aż wreszcie runęła. Gdy Dany zaczęła się do niej odwracać, Sansa zmrużyła oczy i nachyliła się.

Dany wykonała prędki unik.   
\- Coś mnie drapie na plecach – oznajmiła marudnie. – Przy łopatce.

Sansa zamrugała.   
\- Podrapałabyś mnie? – Mina Daenerys zdawała się zupełnie szczera.   
\- Czy to rozkaz? – odpowiedziała Sansa na poły zalotnie. Dany zachichotała.   
\- Jak wszystko, co kiedykolwiek mówię, rzecz jasna.  
\- Będę to pamiętać. 

Drapana, Dany wydała z siebie pomruk zadowolenia. Silna wola Sansy przypomniała o swojej nieobecności ciepłem rozchodzącym się na wysokości łona młodej lady Stark.

Być może Pycelle miał trochę racji z tą zdradą we krwi. Sansa nachyliła się i dotknęła ustami odsłonięte ramię Daenerys.

Daenerys westchnęła w sposób bynajmniej nie zniechęcający, nachylając głowę tak, by odsłonić szyję. Sansa pocałowała ją drugi raz, tym razem śmielej.

Dany nie odwróciła się, ani nie wydała z siebie dźwięku, ale jej dłoń niby od niechcenia oparła się o udo Sansy, gładząc je przez materiał sukni. Sansa odpowiedziała odsuwając włosy z karku królowej by odsłonić go dla pocałunków.

Gdy drzwi skrzypnęły wszem i wobec ogłaszając, że Irri łaskawie wróciła ze swojej schadzki z którymś z absztyfikantów, ani Sansa, ani Dany nie miały już ochoty na przymierzanie żadnych innych sukienek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Jeśli zaproponujesz zbiorowe samobójstwo, to przysięgam, że nie zawaham się użyć smoka by skończyć twoje cierpienia.

Tommen, (na szczęście) jedyny (z całą pewnością) żyjący brat Myrcelli, pojawił się w Królewskiej Przystani nieomal na gotowe.

Siostra powitała go z radością, choć nieprzesadną; po wybrykach ich rodziców wszyscy dopatrywali się kazirodczych podtekstów w najniewinniejszych siostrzanych uściskach na powitanie, zdając się nie słyszeć zapewnień, że Myrcella zainteresowana jest wyłącznie Edrikiem, zaś Tommen co prawda nie należy do zbyt wybrednych, ale te różne młode osoby płci obojga, które obdarzał pięcioma minutami uwagi, bezwzględnie nie należały do jego najbliższej rodziny.

\- Już myślałam, że zostawisz mnie na pastwę rodziców zupełnie samą – stwierdziła oskarżająco, gdy zostali sami ze służbą w pokoju jadalnym i Tommen wgryzł się w podane mu udko kurczaka na zimno. – Że o Shae nie wspomnę. Edric dorobił się dzięki niej początków nerwowego tiku. 

Tommen wbił w nią spojrzenie pełne urażonej niewinności. – Przyjechałem tak szybko, jak tylko mogłem. Trudno obwiniać mnie o to, że dostałem zaproszenie w ostatniej chwili.

\- Wysłałam ci zaproszenie dwa miesiące temu. To nie moja wina, że szlajasz się po zapadłych dziurach, w których nie słyszano o kruczej poczcie. I używam tu słowa ‘szlajasz’ w szerokim znaczeniu.

\- Zamiast jechać po mnie jak po łysej kobyle powiedziałabyś mi lepiej, co przegapiłem.

\- Pewnie o wiele mniej niż ja, biorąc pod uwagę twoje ekscesy.

Godzinę później Tommen skończył wyliczać swoje podboje, Myrcella zaś doinformowała brata, że ich rodzice kontynuują swoją niepokojącą tendencję unikania i mimo przebywania w tym samym mieście od tygodni, nie spotkali się jeszcze twarzą w twarz.

\- Co nie jest zresztą trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że ojciec nie wychodzi z posiedzeń komitetu weselnego, a matka udaje, że cała sprawa nie istnieje.  
\- Może powinniśmy dziękować bogom – orzekł Tommen po chwili namysłu. – Gdyby ojciec wspomniał o Murze, mogliby zacząć bondować się nad opowieściami o swoich przygodach seksualnych i nigdy nie poradzilibyśmy sobie z tym wspomnieniem.  
\- Powiedział największy puszczalski rodu.  
\- To nie moja wina, że moja siostra jest cnotką, a równowaga musi być zachowana.  
\- Byłabym wdzięczna gdybyś rozpoznał różnicę między cnotką i monogamistką. Puszczam się w ramach swojego monogamicznego związku.  
\- Powiedz to mamie i zobaczysz jak cię wyśmieje…

*~*~*

Sansa doszła do wniosku, że istnieje tylko jeden sposób na to, by wyjść z sytuacji honorowo. Musiała udać się do kuzyna i wyznać mu szczerą prawdę, a następnie zaproponować trójkąt.

Nie, cofnij. Udać się do kuzyna, wyznać mu szczerą prawdę, zaproponować wycofanie się z życia dworskiego i powrót na północ, gdzie nikomu nie będzie zawadzać i może nawet znajdzie sobie jakiegoś lokalnego lorda na zagrodzie, którego uczyni najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na ziemi lub czymś w tym rodzaju.

Gdy Margaery usłyszała jej plan, zakrztusiła się sokiem jabłkowym.

\- Opętało cię na starość – orzekła. – Albo przynajmniej jesteś poważnie chora. Wstrzymaj konie zanim wyemigrujesz za Szerokie Morze z łaski swojej, kto powiedział, że cała ta sprawa musi być… złym pomysłem?  
Sansa wzruszyła ramionami. – A co w tym dobrego?! Kto wie, czy nie zrujnowałam szczęśliwego małżeństwa swoim seksualnie rozbuchanym zachowaniem. Jestem pewna, że twój mąż będzie bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy królestwo pogrąży się w chaosie i jego plantacje mięty spłoną w ogniu smoczego oddechu.

Margaery zaczęła chichotać, ale na widok żałosnej miny Sansy powściągnęła się w rekordowym czasie.   
\- Pozwól, że ci pomogę.  
\- Niby jak możesz mi pomóc?  
\- Zobaczysz.  
\- Nie, nie zobaczę, bo będę na wygnaniu w jakimś smutnym zakątku siedmiu królestw. Może zostanę Milczącą Siostrą i wybędę na Żelazne Wyspy. Wtedy nic nie zobaczę.  
\- Jeśli to próba przekonania mnie do dopuszczenia cię z powrotem do mojego małżeńskiego łoża, to jestem bliska wzięcia tego pod uwagę. Nigdy nie zauważyłam, że jesteś taka marudna, brak seksu działa na ciebie fatalnie, już tego nie mogę słuchać…   
Sansa żachnęła się.   
\- Jestem ci wdzięczna za propozycję, ale już za późno, teraz muszę odpokutować swoje winy. Już nigdy nie zaznam przyjemności łoża. Od dziś wyrzekam się kobiet. I mężczyzn. Ale zwłaszcza kobiet.  
\- Czy to znaczy, że na Daenerys lecisz bardziej niż na kuzyna? – spytała Margaery.  
\- Nie wiem i nie będę rozważać.

Ostatecznie Margaery przekonała ją, by nie podejmowała żadnych pochopnych decyzji („już na to za późno!”) i by zostawiła tarzanie się w popiele przynajmniej do czasu, gdy skończą się weselne uroczystości („ostatnie wesele, na które będę zaproszona, i dobrze mi tak!”) 

W międzyczasie nie miała czasu się nad sobą użalać. Musiała skończyć planowanie rozkładu uczty gwarantującego, że dania zostaną podane w odpowiedniej kolejności i odstępach czasu.

*~*~*

Tyrion Lannister tradycyjnie zamiast w gospodzie zatrzymał się w domu publicznym. Niewiele mu z tego przyszło, bo w związku z weselem pracownice sektora usług erotycznych zabukowane były z tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem, a przynajmniej tak twierdziła właścicielka przybytku. Miał niejasne podejrzenia, że mogła to jednak nie być prawda, biorąc pod uwagę to, że tuziny kurtyzan, prostytutek i masażystek kręciły się bez celu po okolicy, udając zajęte tylko wtedy, gdy zauważały jego obecność.

Podejrzewał Littlefingera. Potrafił chować urazę.

Miał trzy dni czasu do zabicia, a skoro prostytuowanie się (nie w sensie szukania patronów, w sensie szukania osób płci przeciwnej szukających patronów) nie wchodziło w grę, modlitwy ani zwiedzanie go nie interesowały, a alkoholizm w jego wieku i po kuracji awersyjnej opatentowanej przez Mormonta nie był już tak atrakcyjny jak niegdyś, pozostał mu tylko jeden sposób na znalezienie sobie zajęcia.

Spotkanie się z rodziną, która zjechała do stolicy już niemal w komplecie.   
Modlitwy z minuty na minutę brzmiały bardziej atrakcyjnie.

Przy pomocy poczty pantoflowej dowiedział się, że Jaime zatrzymuje się w gościnnych pokojach Straży Królewskiej i tam udał się w pierwszej kolejności, ale pocałował jedynie klamkę; poinformowano go przy tym, że ser Jaime nie wraca do swoich komnat przed późnymi godzinami rannymi. 

Złożenie wizyty byłej pani żonie wydało mu się w niezbyt dobrym tonie, ukochana siostra podczas ostatniego spotkania prawie wydrapała mu oczy, a to pozostawiało…

Ojca, macochę i przybrane rodzeństwo.

Dobre dziesięć minut przekonywał służącą, że naprawdę należy do rodziny, zanim został wpuszczony do wnętrza pokoi, na których piętno Lannisterów było wyraźne niczym szkarłatna plama krwi na złotej draperii. Po dywanie walało się kilkanaście szmacianych lwów różnej wielkości i, co bardziej chyba zaskakujące, dwa zabawkowe smoki.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważył, że nie jest w pokoju sam. Z krzesła przyglądała mu się para szeroko otwartych dziecięcych oczu.

\- Czy jesteś moim starszym bratem Tyrionem? – spytało dziecko tonem niemal pozbawionym wahania, a raczej domagającym się potwierdzenia silnego przypuszczenia.  
\- Jestem – zgodził się zatem. – A ty jak się nazywasz? – zapytał, modulując głos w sposób, który wydawał mu się stosowny do porozumiewania się z dziećmi.  
\- Tata zakazał mi rozmawiać z plugawymi karłami – odrzekło dziecko.  
Tyrion zdębiał.  
\- Dyanna, mamusia mówiła, że nie wolno nazywać ludzi plugawymi karłami w ich obecności – odpowiedział teatralny szept z drzwi. Tyrion odwrócił się na pięcie i stanął oko w oko z, jak sądził, drugim spośród swojego młodszego rodzeństwa. Chłopiec przyglądał mu się z niekłamaną ciekawością.  
\- Musi pan wybaczyć Dyannie. Lubi być ostentacyjna. – Septa najwyraźniej pilnująca dzieci zmierzyła Tyriona groźnym spojrzeniem zdającym się mówić, że jego własna ostentacyjność stroju i postury została zarejestrowana i oceniona. – Czy był pan umówiony na audiencję?  
\- Jestem Tyrion Lannister, nie miałem wcześniej czasu się zaanonsować…  
\- Widzę, kim pan jest.   
\- Mamusia i tatuś mają wrócić dopiero wieczorem. Są z wizytą u… kogoś. – Chłopiec pospieszył mu z pomocą.   
Tyrion uznał to za znak od Siedmiu, że najwyższy czas, by bliżej poznał swoje nowe rodzeństwo. A jeśli przy okazji miał szansę załapać się na darmowy obiad, to nie zamierzał na to narzekać.

*~*

Powrót Catelyn Stark do stolicy nie przebiegł dokładnie tak, jak to sobie zaplanowała. Królewska Przystań wrzała od przygotowań do wesela, praktycznie wszyscy jej wciąż żyjący byli wrogowie przebywali na miejscu i szanse na przekazanie zainteresowanym wyników jej śledztwa dotyczącego śmierci Rhaenys i Elii w sposób możliwie mało skandalizujący zbliżały się do zera.

Z drugiej strony, nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że na swój sposób cieszyła ją myśl o wywołaniu sensacji i znalezieniu się w centrum uwagi. Bądź co bądź jej dwuosobowa grupa dochodzeniowa, składająca się z niej samej i jej wiernego towarzysza Podricka Payne’a, odziedziczonego po Brienne, mogła na takiej reklamie tylko zyskać. 

Chciała też zobaczyć miny zebranych w chwili ogłoszenia 

Zatrzymawszy się w komnatach gościnnych Straży Królewskiej (w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie ser Jaime’ego, który to fakt postanowiła pominąć milczeniem i ogólnie zignorować, ich przeszłość była zbyt skomplikowana jeszcze zanim uleczył ją z zombifikacji w sposób, którego nie zamierzała rozpamiętywać) postanowiła zatem udać się do córki celem wydostania od niej zaproszenia na wesele, by podczas niego dokonać swojego ogłoszenia.

Gdy Sansa na jej widok spłonęła dzikim rumieńcem, lady Catelyn owładnęły złe przeczucia. Gdy na prośbę o zaproszenie zaproponowała jej miejsce przy jednym z najlepszych stołów, przeczucie zmieniło się w niemalże pewność.

\- Nie mów mi, że znowu sypiasz z Petyrem – spytała, w duchu modląc się, by nie była to prawda. Pewnych rzeczy żadna matka nie chce wiedzieć o córce i romanse z własnym niedoszłym należały do pierwszej dziesiątki życiowych przeżyć odpowiednich tylko dla rodzin królewskich i marginesu społecznego, do których to grup szczęśliwie nie należała.

\- Mamo!  
\- Nie udawaj, że to pytanie nie ma podstaw. – Czasami Catelyn żałowała swoich niesamowitych zdolności w dziedzinie detekcji. Czasami żałowała też, że w ramach niezobowiązującej pogawędki zapytała kiedyś służącą Petyra czy jej córce podobał się pobyt w Harrenhall.

\- Margaery i Lord Baelish spodziewają się kolejnego dziecka, a ja będę udawała, że nic zdrożnego nie zasugerowałaś.   
\- Nie zastanawiajmy się, co sugerowałam, tylko przyznaj się, co zdrożnego czynisz. Myślę, że od moich najgorszych przypuszczeń nie uda ci się wymyślić nic straszniejszego.

 _Niemal_ miała rację.

*~*

Lord Baelish nie docenił skuteczności talentów swackich swojej małżonki. Ledwie dwa tygodnie po uknuciu przez niego ostatecznej wersji planu posadzenia potomstwa na żelaznym tronie oznajmiła, że Daenerys jest o włos od wymienienia Targaryeno-Starka na Tully-Starkównę, co zarówno zdaniem jego małżonki jak i jego własnym świadczyło wyłącznie o dobrym guście łaskawie panującej.

Oznaczało to, że pozostał mu już tylko jeden, ostatni etap wprowadzania jego planu w życie: poinformowanie Daenerys Targaryen o jej prawnych możliwościach matrymonialno-rozrodczych. 

Wstydził się swojego wahania i zwlekania. Usiłował uzasadnić sam przed sobą, że nie wynikają one jedynie z niezdrowej trwałości jego fascynacji Sansą, ale też z faktu, że powodzenie jego planu wynikało z idealnego wycelowania czasowego. Chwila musiała być dojrzała.

Postanowił poczekać do po weselu.

Tuż przed weselem dowiedział się, jakie dokładnie informacje przywiozła do Przystani Catelyn Tully i rozważył skrytobójstwo, a następnie zrozumiał, że nie ma już na co czekać. Pośpiech był wręcz konieczny.

Nie w jeden dzień zbudowano imperium pasty do zębów i gum miętowych, ale zniszczenie pracy jego całego życia i zmuszenie go, by rozpoczął od niczego (jeśli pominąć wielką fortunę i niezłe koneksje) mogło potrwać nie dłużej, niż mgnienie oka.

*~*

Tywin Lannister nie znosił Tyriona ze szczerą wzajemnością już w dzieciństwie tego małego potworka. Wbrew pozorom, nie chodziło mu jedynie o niegodną Lannistera posturę Tyriona. Tyrion przede wszystkim cechował się pewną… plebejskością upodobań i zachowań. Oszałamianie wrogów swoją władzą, majątkiem i potęgą nie było niczym złym, ale Tyrion nawet z tak niewinnych zachowań potrafił uczynić targowisko pustoty i próżności, pozbawione gustu i umiarkowania. Nieletni Tyrion lubował się w karczemnych dziewkach, karczemnych dowcipach i karczemnym towarzystwie. 

Nieletni Tyrion uważał chodzenie na rękach za szczyt wyrafinowania.

Z wiekiem nie nabrał ogłady (ani wzrostu) a jedynie skłonności do tego, by swą plugawością niszczyć wszystko, czego się dotknął. Tywin wzdrygał się na myśl o fakcie, że jego obecna małżonka była niegdyś zmuszona do bliższej znajomości z takim elementem jak Tyrion. Na pewne rzeczy nikt nie zasługiwał, a już na pewno nie dystyngowana Lady Shae, która właśnie zaproponowała mu dystyngowaną szybką schadzkę w komnacie zanim przebiorą się i zobaczą, jak czują się potomkowie.

Tywin zamierzał przystać na propozycję (odmawiać żonie nie wypadało), ale z chwilą przekroczenia progu domu poczuł wzbierającą w sobie falę złowieszczego przeczucia. W komnatach, gdzieś niedaleko, znajdowało się skoncentrowane zło, ośrodek mrocznej energii życzącej wszystkiego, co najgorsze, jego i jego rodzinie. Dłoń niemal mu zadrżała nad klamką.

Gdyby kiedykolwiek się modlił, w tej chwili pomyślałby o boskim wsparciu. 

Wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z małżonką i wkroczył do pomieszczenia zainfekowanego podłą trucizną obecności Tyriona.

Ku jego radości, Dyanna wpijała w pseudo-brata spojrzenie pełne niedowierzającego wstrętu, a Kevan wyglądał wybitnie nieswojo.   
\- Widzę, że od czasu mojego wygnania Królewska Przystań musiała zejść na psy, jeśli nie mogłeś znaleźć sobie innego próżniaczego zajęcia niż psucie dnia mojej rodzinie – przywitał pseudo-syna Tywin.  
\- Czy nie czas zakopać topór wojenny, ojcze? – naburmuszył się plugawy gad wyhodowany na jego własnej Tywinowskiej piersi.  
\- Masz chyba na myśli kuszę i nie uważam zakopywania za właściwą metodę traktowania broni, która może się kiedyś przydać do obrony przed kimś niższego stanu.  
Pół godziny podobnych przytyków później Tyrion zrozumiał wreszcie subtelne aluzje i opuścił niegościnne progi. Dwie godziny później Lord i Lady Lannister dotarli do swojej nocnej komnaty.  
\- Myślę, że na wszelki wypadek potrzebujemy liczniejszego potomstwa, by w razie podobnej katastrofy móc utopić nieudany egzemplarz – stwierdził Tywin ponuro. Lady Shae nie protestowała.

Za oknem czaił się wielki, ciemny kształt z imponującym urwanym uchem, ale żadne z nich go nie dostrzegło.

*~*

Jon Snow przyjął informację o niewierności ukochanej małżonki na klatę. Wysłuchał jej wyznania, po czym udał się do swojej komnaty płakać w spokoju i samotności, przy zasłoniętych kotarach. 

Przeszło mu przez myśl by również w inny, mniej dramatyczny, a bardziej przyziemny sposób odnieść się do wiadomości, ale uznał to za uwłaczające swojej godności jako księcia-małżonka. 

Jak mogła mu to zrobić. Obłapiać się z jego _własną nie-siostrą_. Z jego własną kuzynką. 

Co prawda Dany sama była jego własną ciotką, ale _nie o to chodziło_.

Całowała się z Sansą, lub robiła z nią inne bezwstydne bezeceństwa. Być może szczegóły umknęły mu w pierwszej fali ogarniającego go przejmującego dna emocjonalnego, z którego już nigdy nie zamierzał się wygrzebać. A już prawie poczuł się lepiej na wieść, że jednak niemal na pewno może mieć dzieci, sądząc po jakości jego spermy: najwyraźniej podlane nią kwiatki rosły w dokładnie odpowiedni sposób, co wskazywało na żywotność jego nasion życia, czy inne medyczne określenia, które przekraczały granice jego wyobraźni i wiedzy.

Ale jakie znaczenie miała jego płodność w obliczu małego zainteresowania jego żony jego własną osobą? Wolała Sansę i trudno było się jej właściwie dziwić: sam wolałby od siebie Sansę. Miała tak śliczne włosy, kształtne piersi i szyję kuszącą do pocałunków. Był prawie pewny, że jej włosy łonowe są ciemniejsze niż jej loki, ale myśl o jej rudości - _pocałowana przez ogień_ \- rozpaliła jego własne ognie.

Sam się zawiesił na banalności swojej wyobraźni, ale jego męskości jakoś ona zupełnie nie przeszkadzała. Jego męskość w ogóle zawodziła go chyba nawet bardziej niż jego żona: obie były zainteresowane Sansą, ale męskość do tego jeszcze nie chciała zgodzić się z jego potępieniem dla uczynków Dany, wręcz przeciwnie, była w stosunku do ich niedoszłego stosunku pełna niekłamanego entuzjazmu.

Na nikim i niczym w tym świecie nie można było polegać, a Daenerys w dodatku dobijała się do drzwi jego komnaty i groziła, że jeśli zaraz jej nie otworzy, to przepali drzwi smokiem.

\- Jon, masz natychmiast przestać pogrążać się w czarnej rozpaczy – wydała rozkaz. Jon pociągnął nosem.  
\- Łatwo ci mówić. To nie twoja żona chce się puszczać z rudymi Starkami.  
\- Po pierwsze, tylko jedną rudą Starkówną. Po drugie… Jestem niemal pewna, że mój mąż nie miałby nic przeciwko puszczeniu się z tą samą rudą Starkówną. Czy nie mam racji?

Jon nie potwierdził ani nie zaprzeczył. 

\- Tak myślałam. W takim razie… myślę, że to wszystko można by rozwiązać w sposób, który będzie dobry dla wszystkich.

Jon otworzył usta.

\- Jeśli zaproponujesz zbiorowe samobójstwo, to przysięgam, że nie zawaham się użyć smoka by skończyć twoje cierpienia.

Jon zamknął usta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Ja nie jestem terrorystką!  
> \- Powiedz to Freyom.

Tego dnia nie było możliwym wybrać się na spacer po Królewskiej Przystani i nie pogrążyć się w świątecznej manii, która opanowała stołeczną ludność. Ulice obwieszone były szybko schnącymi kwiatami i wiechciami barwionej słomy, a w oknach gdzieniegdzie widniały podobizny młodej pary wykonane z przeróżnych materiałów, z których niektóre, choć bardzo pomysłowe, trudno byłoby nazwać pełnymi poszanowania.

Matka panny młodej przyglądała im się z północno chłodną obojętnością, której bezinteresowności nie mógłby nic zarzucić Maester nauczany w Cytadeli i posiadający w swym łańcuchu kryształowe ogniwo chłodnego obiektywizmu osądu. Cersei nie obchodziło małżeństwo jej córki, nie przejmowała się, że Myrcella zamierzała zmarnować sobie życie z jakimś smutnym niewartym siebie chłopcem, ani nie zazdrościła jej zainteresowania tłumów. Wynikało to głównie z faktu, że prawo rozwodowe było znacznie łagodniejsze niż za jej młodości i Myrcella mogła w każdej chwili zmienić zdanie; po części zaś z faktu, że Cersei była zadowolona z własnego życia.

Może nieco znudzona. Jej wspomnienia nie sprzedawały się już tak dobrze jak niegdyś, a brak kontynuacji nie poprawiał sprawy, zaś żywot domostwa, które dzieliła z księciem Oberynem i Ellarią Sand, choć bez wątpienia wystarczająco pikantny dla kilku historyjek, nie dostarczał dość materiału. Jej redaktorka zawyrokowała, że choć seks świetnie się sprzedaje, krytyczna opinia publiki nie oceni go wysoko, jeśli nie będzie mu towarzyszyła akcja – jakaś historia, dramatyczna konfrontacja, nagłe odkrycie nowych pokładów osobowości. _Czytelnicy chcą więcej niż wglądu do twojej sypialni, Cersei_ , mówiła Alayaya, _chcą wglądu w twoją duszę._

Cersei obawiała się, że niewiele już ma do obnażenia. Dawniej obrazoburcza i odważna, na każdym kroku podziwiana lub odsądzana od czci, dziś stała się smutnym minionym pokoleniem, skrzeczącym córkom do ucha, by nie popełniały błędów, które i tak popełnią i żyjącą w trójkącie, który już nikogo nie szokował. I w dodatku miała zobaczyć tego idiotę, swojego byłego męża. To znaczy brata, mąż szczęśliwie nie żył. To znaczy _Jaime’ego_.

Miała wrażenie, że by przetrwać wieczór, będzie potrzebowała kilku mocniejszych drinków. 

Miała wrażenie, że nie zaszkodzi zacząć z nimi _powoli_ , na przykład o dziesiątej rano.

*~*

Lady Shae rzadko budziła się przed mężem. Do licznych cnót Tywina Lannistera nie należało niestety zrównoważone podejście do kwestii wylegiwania się w pieleszach: mówiąc wprost, zrywał się na tyle wcześnie, by pierwszy brzask powitać brwiami uniesionymi w wyrazie niedowierzania jego opieszałości. Lady Shae wierzyła w sen dla urody, w znaczenie swojej urody i w znaczenie wysypiania. Nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by mąż budził ją na szybką rundkę leniwego (przynajmniej jeśli idzie o nią) pół-sennego (jak wyżej) oddawania przyjemnościom łożnicy, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że mogła wrócić spać nie później niż pięć minut po orgazmie. 

Szanowała się.

Dlatego zaskoczyło ją niezmiernie, gdy ocknęła się w ciemnym pokoju, czując na karku oddech śpiącego w najlepsze pana męża, i zorientowała się, że czuje się rześka jak skowronek lub inne poranne tałatajstwo. 

Nie było jej chłodno, ani nie chciało jej się do wychodka, przyczyna nagłej przytomności musiała być zatem bardziej tajemnicza. Chwilę zajęło jej zorientowanie się, że zza okna widać było barwne światła przecinające niebo.

Ponad miastem krążyły smoki. Królewska para nie słynęła ze skłonności do wypuszczania smoków samopas nad gęściej zaludnionymi obszarami Westeros, ale w chaosie weselnych przygotowań irytacja musiała udzielić się królewskim pupilom i zapewne wypuszczenie ich na chwilę by rozprostowały skrzydła uznano za mniejsze zło niż gdyby miały rozszaleć się podczas uroczystości. Shae przyglądała im się jak zahipnotyzowana, gdy okrążały się nawzajem na tle ciemności, od czasu do czasu wypuszczając z paszcz strumienie ognia. 

Wróciła do łóżka dopiero, gdy smoki ukończyły swój lot, niemal godzinę później. Musiała się wyspać; czekał ją długi dzień unikania Lady Catelyn Tully, niezdrowo zainteresowanej prywatną audiencją na osobności, na którą Lady Shae nie chciała się wcale zgodzić w związku z pewnymi plotkami dotyczącymi znajomości szanownej damy z jednym z jej pasierbów.

A potem, rzecz jasna, wesele.

*~*

Gdyby Myrcella mogła, to przewinęłaby czas, by ślub i wesele się już chociaż zaczęły, a najlepiej skończyły i to bez ofiar w ludziach (zwłaszcza zaś w jej rodzicach i dalszej rodzinie). Zgodziła się na całą tę szopkę tylko po to, by uniknąć słuchania jęków na temat swojego braku wesela przez resztę życia, i z tej uwagi fakt, że i tak spotkały ją miesiące jęków ani trochę jej nie satysfakcjonował, zaś w dniu samej uroczystości nerwy wreszcie wzięły górę. Nie, żeby wątpiła w siłę swojego uczucia (mogło obalić imperia i spopielić królestwa) lub we wzajemność (niechby tylko spróbował, patrz: popielenie i obalanie). Wątpiła w to, czy zdoła przetrwać i nikogo nie zamordować. 

Na razie tworzyła listę i jej rodzony ojciec plasował się na jej szczycie. W chwili obecnej przyglądał się jej sukni ślubnej z miną, której Myrcella nie była w stanie zinterpretować, a która mogła oznaczać cokolwiek od „ten odcień dobrze wyglądałby _na mnie_ ” do „spalę wasze miasto do imentu”.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że moja mała córeczka wychodzi za mąż – wymamrotał w pewnym momencie tonem tak pełnym melodramatyzmu, jakby cały ten dzień obracał się wokół niego i tylko szybka interwencja Daenerys ocaliła życie (a przynajmniej zdrowie) Królobójcy gdy córka zamierzyła się na niego bukietem. (Był to naprawdę ciężki bukiet. Zwłaszcza, gdy złapany wraz z wazonem.)

Myrcella miała nadzieję, że jej przyszły małżonek jest torturowany co najmniej tak samo, jeśli nie bardziej.

*~*

Edric był torturowany co najmniej tak bardzo, jak przyszła żona, jeśli nie bardziej. Jego rodzina sprytnie wymigała się od weselnych obowiązków poprzez wymarcie, w związku z czym rodzina panny młodej przejęła na siebie obowiązki przygotowania go w dniu weselnym. A z jakiegoś powodu zainteresowanie towarzyszeniem mu w ostatnich godzinach jego kawalerskiego życia okazała zarówno przyszła teściowa, jak i jej macocha i ojciec. 

Pocieszał się, że przynajmniej Lady Cersei nie próbowała go jak na razie molestować by w ten sposób udaremnić mezalians córki.

Gdy tylko skończył tę myśl zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz z pewnością wykrakał. Lady Shae, której nie miał nazywać babcią, przyglądała mu się tymczasem krytycznie.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy te rękawy dobrze leżą. Mogłabym je jeszcze w sumie poprawić.

Jej małżonek odchrząknął w sposób zaskakująco wymowny. 

\- Ojciec sugeruje, że jego ukochana małoletnia małżonka nie będzie się pierdoliła z nitkami – orzekła Cersei z aprobatą.  
\- Sugeruję, że przy wszystkich swoich zaletach moja ukochana powoli już siwiejąca małżonka nie potrafi szyć – sprostował Lord Tywin.   
\- Potrafię – obruszyła się Shae. – I jeden siwy włos to nie _siwiejąca_.  
\- Pamiętasz demoniczną krowę?  
\- To był _smok_ \- upierała się Shae.  
\- Nasze latorośle nazwały tego smoka „Krasula”.  
\- Od „krasny” i „ursus”, jak niedźwiedź.   
Lord Tywin zamilkł wymownie.   
Lady Cersei sięgnęła po kielich z winem postawiony na parapecie a Edric wzniósł modły do przodków, Siedmiu i, na wszelki wypadek, R’hllora. 

Balerion, głaskany przez Lady Shae, pomrukiwał ze stołka.

*~*

W dniu ślubu Myrcelli Sansa Stark była tak zabiegana od pierwszego brzasku, że nie miała nawet czasu zastanawiać się nad szczwanymi planami knutymi przez coraz bardziej ciężarną i coraz bardziej przejętą Margaery, ani zamartwiać się koniecznością spędzenia całego dnia (i sporej części nocy) w towarzystwie zawierającym naraz królewską parę, jej byłego męża, jej byłego kochanka i kochankę, jej matkę i duże ilości alkoholu, ani nawet umartwiać się własną płochością. 

Była to przyjemna odmiana i Sansa w najlepsze pokrzykiwała na służbę gdy jej pani matka podbiegła do niej z miną absolutnego potępienia, wskazującego na nowo nabytą a niechcianą wiedzę.

Lady Catelyn wyglądała, jakby miała zwymiotować. - Po pierwsze, nie mogę uwierzyć, że połowa służby obgaduje twoje złe prowadzenie się z własnym… - tu przerwała, najwyraźniej szukając właściwego słowa.  
\- Władcą? A właściwie władczynią? – podpowiedziała Sansa życzliwie. – CZY MOGĘ PROSIĆ O WIĘCEJ ŚWIATŁA?  
\- Kuzynem.  
\- Z kuzynem nic nie prowadziłam – zaoponowała Sansa beznamiętnie. – Niestety.  
\- Ale nie o tym chciałam mówić. Jeszcze bardziej nie mogę uwierzyć, że wiesz, gdzie jest Lady Shae Lannister i nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, gdy szukam jej gorączkowo od samego rana.  
Sansa jęknęła, głównie z powodu podobizny młodej pary zwisającej z sufitu pod zupełnie niewłaściwym kątem..  
\- Nikt nie może wiedzieć, gdzie przebywa pan młody, ani kto przebywa z panem młodym. I nie potwierdzam, ani nie zaprzeczam, że wśród takowych istniejących lub nieistniejących osób znajduje się lady Shae. NIŻEJ TEN WIENIEC.  
\- Powiesz mi, gdzie się znajdują, albo zapamiętam ci to do śmierci.  
\- Mamo, to kwestia bezpieczeństwa narodowego na wypadek ataków terrorystycznych – skłamała Sansa. – CZY WY NIE MACIE OCZU? MÓWIŁAM, ŻE ZASŁONY MAJĄ BYĆ FIOLETOWE. SER JAIME URZĄDZI TU RZEŹ JEŚLI ODCIEŃ BĘDZIE ODROBINĘ CHOĆBY ZBYT JASNY.   
\- Ja nie jestem terrorystką!  
\- Powiedz to Freyom.  
\- Nie ma Freyów.  
\- No właśnie.  
Lady Catelyn nieco się zakłopotała. - Byłam wtedy… niedysponowana.  
\- I dobrze wiemy, kto i jak cię z tego wyleczył.   
Sansa do dziś żałowała, że dała się Aryi namówić na spicie ser Jaime’ego i wypytanie o sposób, w jaki wyleczył ich matkę z zombifikacji. Początkowo oponował i wymawiał się swoim honorem, ale gdy Arya zasugerowała, że muszą znać fakty na wypadek nagłego nawrotu choroby i pytanie poparła ćwiartką czystego spirytusu dolanego do sikacza ser Królobójcy, Jaime Lannister wyjawił mroczną tajemnicę swojego języka, który leczy.

A potem również tajemnicę tego, gdzie należało go zaaplikować.

Lady Catelyn spłonęła rumieńcem i ruszyła szukać lady Shae na własną rękę a Sansa wróciła do poprawiania gobelinów. 

Gobeliny zawsze wywoływały w niej nostalgię.

*~*

Nabożeństwo trwało w przybliżeniu trzy wieki. Na całe szczęście ani lady Myrcelli, ani ser Edricowi Dayne’owi nie były to wieki straszne, bo w porównaniu z porankiem i popołudniem spędzonymi w towarzystwie odpowiednich, owładniętych gorączką weselną Lannisterów, gorzej być nie mogło. 

Gdy Najwyższy Septon zaczął odpływać w niestosownie sugestywną metaforę o docierających się kamieniach, panna młoda nawet się nie przejmowała. Gdy nazwał pana młodego brzydkim, tak obrażony uśmiechnął się jedynie błogo i zignorował obrazę. Gdy ojciec i dziadek panny młodej zgodnie gromili wzrokiem jakąś pochlipującą dwórkę, matka panny młodej ziewała sugestywnie, a lady Catelyn Stark usiłowała przepchnąć się do ławki dla Lannisterów i zarazem uniknąć spojrzenia w kierunku ser Jaime’ego i niechcący nadepnęła przy tym na suknię jednej z Tyrellówien, która zareagowała cichym wybuchem histerii, państwo młodzi przysięgli sobie wszystko, co przewidziano, i kilka rzeczy nie przewidzianych, takich jak śmierć na torturach w razie zdrady małżeńskiej. 

Było to niespodziewanie wzruszające. 

Nie aż tak, żeby państwo młodzi nie westchnęli z ulgą, gdy nadeszła część gastronomiczna całej imprezy.

*~*

Catelyn dopadła Shae Lannister dopiero podczas uczty, pomiędzy przepiórkami a jagnięciną.   
\- Jest coś, co koniecznie muszę ci powiedzieć – oznajmiła, mając nadzieję, że dzięki obcesowości uda jej się uniknąć konieczności nadmiernych wyjaśnień.   
Shae uśmiechnęła się promiennie.   
\- Lady Tully! Cóż to za przyjemność. – Niestety, Catelyn nie wiedziała, że choćby odrobina alkoholu powodowała w Shae nadmierną wylewność i serdeczność oraz przerost ceremoniału nad treścią.  
\- To sprawa najwyższej wagi państwowej –Lady Catelyn.  
\- Nie miałyśmy chyba nigdy okazji się poznać, to wielka szkoda. Słyszałam o lady Tully tak wiele dobrego…  
\- Naprawdę muszę nalegać…  
\- Cóż to za piękny materiał na suknię!  
\- LADY LANNISTER, ODKRYŁAM PRAWDZIWE LOSY ZAGINIONYCH TARGARYENÓW.  
Shae zamrugała.  
\- To fascynujące! – stwierdziła grzecznie. – Czy ten fiolet to zza morza?  
\- WIEM, ŻE JESTEŚ ZAGINIONĄ, CUDEM OCALAŁĄ RHAENYS.   
To ostatnie zdanie wreszcie przykuło uwagę Lady Lannister.

Jak również reszty zgromadzonych gości, którzy w tej właśnie chwili zamilkli w oczekiwaniu na toast wzniesiony przez ojca panny młodej.

\- No w takim razie to chyba wypada wypić za trwający pokój i stabilność Westeros – orzekł ser Jaime.  
Tyrion Lannister nalał sobie więcej wszystkiego i postanowił sprawdzić, jak szybko następuje zgon przy uszkodzeniu organów nadmiarem trunków.

Lord Tywin Lannister uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, jakby dotknął go nagły wylew.

Lady Sansa dodała dwa do dwóch i nachyliła się do swojej sąsiadki, Lady Margaery, która kopnęła swojego ukochanego małżonka w kostkę pod stołem.  
\- Królowa może chcieć porozmawiać z przyszłą małżonką – powiedziała Margaery. Sansa spłonęła rumieńcem.  
\- Lepiej odpukaj.

*~*

Matka Smoków, Daenerys Niespalona, zatrzasnęła drzwi prywatnej komnaty za Lady Sansą i Księciem Małżonkiem po czym zmierzyła ich zdecydowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Sanso… czy chcesz zostać matką dziedzica tronu?  
\- Ale… dziecko Księcia Małżonka… To znaczy, nie mogłabym…  
\- O Księciu Małżonku nic nie mówiłam.   
Sansa uniosła do góry brwi.  
\- To wyłącznie moje oświadczyny – uściśliła Daenerys. – Książę Małżonek nie może żadnym prawem zdradzić swojej królewskiej małżonki. Ani nikogo poślubić. Co innego ja.  
\- Nie jestem pewna, czy rozumiem… - przyznała Sansa.  
\- Jestem pewny, że nic nie rozumiem - doprecyzował Jon. – Poza moim niesprawiedliwym i okrutnym wykluczeniem.  
\- Proszę cię o rękę w małżeństwie. Ze mną i tylko ze mną.  
\- Ale… dzieci biorą się…  
\- Ze współżycia między małżonkami. Przynajmniej te prawowite – zgodziła się Daenerys.  
\- Ale… potomkowie… następcy tronu…  
\- Rodzą się żonom monarchy.   
\- Ale… Jon… - Sansa wyglądała, jakby zupełnie traciła wątek całej rozmowy.  
\- Oficjalny edykt uzna następcę za cud. Myślisz, że ktoś zaprzeczy?

Jon westchnął.  
\- To chyba ten moment, gdy mówisz tak, lady Stark.  
Zamiast tego lady Stark pocałowała zarówno swoją królewską żonę jak i księcia małżonka, z którym miała nigdy nie mieć nic wspólnego. Poza żoną, oczywiście.

*~*  
Cersei przyglądała się pozorom stoickiego spokoju, który lady Catelyn Tully okazała po oświadczeniu o oświadczynach. Wyglądało jej to na doskonały moment na pogadankę na temat tego, jakim dopustem jest małżeństwo, choć akurat model propagowany przez królową zaskakująco jej odpowiadał.

Dziwnym trafem, po kilku kieliszkach wina, rozmowa zeszła jednak na tematy byłych, w szczególności: byłego kochanka i obecnego brata Cersei.   
\- Cały problem w tym, że jest ładny, ale głupi – zwierzyła się Catelyn, która pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Bądź co bądź, miała doświadczenie z braćmi – to znaczy z mężami – nie grzeszącymi rozumem. – Naprawdę, naprawdę ładny.  
\- Ale głupi – przytaknęła Catelyn. – Gdyby nie był tak dobry jeśli idzie o… no wiesz…   
Cersei żachnęła się. – To męska dominacja pozbawia cię słów na określenie aktów, które masz na myśli – orzekła. – Albo alkohol – dodała, na wszelki wypadek.  
\- Robieniu dobrze ustami – zdecydowała się ostatecznie Lady Catelyn.  
\- O, to prawda. Gdyby nie był tak dobry… - zaczęła Cersei po czym zamarła.  
Przez resztę wieczoru unikała Catelyn Tully jak ognia, który uprawiał kiedyś seks oralny _z jej bratem_.

Niestety, jej brat również unikał lady Catelyn jak ognia.   
\- Muszę przyznać, że, jak na teściową, masz wyjątkowo ładną suknię, siostrzyczko.  
Pod suknią była jeszcze ładniejsza.  
Był naprawdę dobry w robieniu dobrze ustami.

*~*

Lady Margaery urodziła bliźnięta w królestwie wstrząśniętym skandalami. Lady Rhaenys oficjalnie przysięgła wierność poddańczą swojej ciotce i bratu: jak na wytępiony ród, Targaryenowie mieli się nadspodziewanie dobrze i coraz lepiej, gdyż księżnej małżonce, niegdysiejszej lady Sansie Stark, spóźniał się okres.

Lord Tywin Lannister był podobno tak zachwycony faktem, że jego umiłowana małżonka jest wnuczką Aerysa, że nawet ograniczył spiski i postanowił więcej czasu poświęcić dobremu wychowywaniu swoich dzieci (na przyszłych małżonków następców tronu). Lady Rhaenys z całej siły usiłowała go od tego odwieść, dla dobra zdrowia psychicznego wszystkich zamieszanych w sprawę, łącznie z kotem Balerionem, który na stałe zamieszkał Lannisterami.

Lady Cersei poświęciła się pisaniu książki o subwersywnym potencjale poliamorii i kazirodztwa jako podważających fallogocentryzm hetero normatywnej matrycy. W ramach badań zaprosiła brata, by wprowadził się do domostwa dzielonego przez nią z Ellarią i Oberynem Martellem. 

Lady Sansa odkryła, że w ciąży potrzeby seksualne mogą być jeszcze większe, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej doznała; na szczęście zarówno jej żona jak i potajemny książęcy kochanek czekali na każde jej skinienie.

Lady Myrcella i ser Edric Dayne również żyli długo i szczęśliwie.


End file.
